More than Life Itself
by Suaru
Summary: Kagome disappears...can Inu save her...and why is he covered in her blood? Later a new girl joins the group...who is she? And what is she hiding? How does she know Naraku and Kikyo? Rating may go up. Please R&R!
1. The Red Flower

More than Life It Self

By: Suaru

Chapter 1

The Red Flower

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, not Inuyasha, not the songs, nothing! Life sucks!

The sun's golden raise shown brilliantly that day. It seemed to smile down on the group of young travelers. Everything was so calm and peaceful…

"INUYASHA!"

Oh well. Spoke too soon.

"NO! You can't go home now!" Inuyasha stomped over to where Kagome was standing. "What about the Jewel Shards? You can't just leave. We haven't found any of the Jewel for a long time. We need to go looking for more! And we can't do that if you keep going back to that stupid era of yours!"

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I already said I would be in the show. A lot of people already bailed, and I can't let all those people who are counting on me down." Kagome said this as calmly as possible, fighting the urge to 'sit' the angry hanyou until his back broke.

"Inuyasha just let her go!" Miroku and Sango walked over to where they were arguing. Both with annoyed expressions of their faces.

"You know she's just gonna where you down or "sit" you." Sango said mildly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration, "Fine! Kagome, you got three days. If you're not back by then, I'll come and drag you ass back here!"

Kagome sighed. "Fine, fine, fine…I'll be back in three days…" Kneeling down she gave Shippo a hug and a pat on the head. She then slapped Miroku's hand and waved good-bye to her friends. With one last look she hopped down the old well.

Inuyasha

'So she has left again.' Inuyasha sighed. 'Every time she leaves I feel so alone. Why? Why do I feel this way? Do I love her? No that can't be it I love Kikyo, right?' Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

The hanyou sighed and closed his eyes. 'I feel kinds bad about being so mean to her. I mean at least she has a family; I should let her see them…sometimes. When I feel like it that is…' He sighed again. 'Who am I trying to kid?' A small breeze swept by and with it brought a very familiar scent to his nose. "What the hell do you want monk?"

"Oh nothing…. Just wondering what you were thinking about…." Miroku grinned as the hanyou' s face turn a bright red.

"None of you damn business."

"Oh just go see her show thing! You know you want to!" Kami this guy was stubborn! Everyone knew that he had some feelings for Kagome, but would he say anything? No. 'And he won't say anything unless we controlled his mind or something… And even then it would have to be REALLY powerful mind control…'

"What makes you think I care? Huh?" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, landing right in front of the monk.

Miroku just gave him one of those looks that says, "What the hell do you think I'm taking, stupid pills?"

"Shut up monk!"

Miroku sighed in frustration. He looked at the ground around them, trying to come up with something else. A sparkle on the ground caught his eye. 'A jewel shard. Kagome must have dropped it…' That gave the houshi an idea. "Inuyasha, Lady Kagome forgot this." He handed the shard to the hanyou. "You must return it to her! And since you'll be over there you might as well go to her show…."

Inuyasha growled at the annoying person in front of him, "Fine!" Inuyasha snatched the shard from the monk and started to leave when something grabbed his shoulder. "WHAT?"

"Well if you're going to her show you should bring a token for her…" Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare and looked around. He spied a nice looking red flower and walked over to it. Picking it he rounded on the monk. "Happy?"

Miroku gave him a smile and a nod. "Yes that'll do just find." He didn't have time to say anything else because Inuyasha had already took off toward the well. "Maybe this time you won't piss Kagome off…"

Kagome

'I wish I'd asked Inuyasha to come to the show.' Sigh. 'I feel bad about leaving. Inuyasha seemed to be sad, like he'd ever admit that. And I know Shippo was upset.' Sigh, again. 'Oh…well. I'll be back in three days, hopefully they won't miss me too much.'

"Kagome, you're up!"

"O.K." Kagome ran on stage to sing her songs one last time before the show that night…

Inuyasha

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and made his way over to Kagome's house. He rolled his hand into a fist and knocked on the door four times. From inside he heard Kagome's mom call, "Just a minute!" Inuyasha waited on the doorstep, finally the door opened.

"Oh. Hello Inuyasha! Are you coming to Kagome's show?"

"Ummm…I don't know…"

"You should come, Inuyasha. We have an extra ticket, you can have it." Kagome's mom smiled at him.

"Sure, I'll come."

"Wonderful! We were just about to eat dinner, would you like to join us?

"O.K…Is Kagome here?"

"No, she's at rehearsal. You'll get to see her after the show." Inuyasha gave her a small nod and followed the woman to the kitchen. There the hanyou was greeted by Sota, a very excited Sota plus glares and mutters about demons from a not so happy looking old man. 'Oh God…'

Later at the show

"Inuyasha, Kagome's on." Sota whispered.

Kagome walked onto the stage, she had a beautiful black dress on that fell just above the knee. Her hair was held up with clips leaving a few strands out to frame her face. The music began, the sounds of the piano fill the room. It was a slow sad song. Kagome took a deep breath and started to sing…

On my own…

'Her voice is so beautiful.' Inuyasha stared at her in amazement.

Pretending he's beside me

All alone I walk with him 'til morning

With out him I fell his arms around me

And when I loose my way I close my eyes and he has found me

Inuyasha found himself getting lost in the music and Kagome's beautiful voice. The notes from the piano drifted in and out of his ears. The girl's voice hit all the right keys and her voice flowed with the musical.

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness he trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

The tune changed and Kagome's voice went lower. Inuyasha's ears picked up her breaths; his golden eyes watched her intently as she made small gestures with her delicate hands.

And I know, it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him, but when the night is over

He is gone, the river's just a river

Without his the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets

Are full of strangers

I love him, but everyday I'm learning

All my life, I've only been pretending

Her perfect soprano rang through the room as she sang. It seemed to almost eco, the ring of the angels singing in the heavens. And one certain hanyou, dressed is nice jeans and a button down shirt; his hair pulled back in a long braid that Mrs. Higurashi had forcefully convinced his to let her do, felt as if he were up there with them. Inuyasha had never let himself get so lost before. He had always been on alert, but listening her Kagome sing brought him to a peaceful place where nothing could go wrong…

Without me his world will go one turning

A world that's full of happiness that I have never known

The music slowed and Kagome closed her eyes as she brought her hands over her heart. Her voice was soft but you could still hear it throughout the room.

I love him…I love him…I love him, but only on my own.

The music slowed and came to a stop. Applause then took its place. Many were standing up Inuyasha and Kagome's family being among them. The girl on stage gave the crowd a bow, a smile and another bow before she walked off the stage. Another girl took her place and began to sing. Inuyasha couldn't help but think, 'Nothing compared to Kagome…'

After the show

Inuyasha clutched the red flower in his hand as he walked over to Kagome.

"Hi Inuyasha! I didn't know you were coming." Kagome smiled at him. "I'm glad you came. Did you like the show?"

"Yea! You did a great job with your song! It was beautiful…" Inuyasha smirked a little when he saw a slight pink touch Kagome's cheeks.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but I don't think it was that good. I was off a little on some of the low notes…"

The hanyou shook his head at the girl and gave her a look that said, "You're crazy." "Here Kagome." He handed her the flower he found earlier. "This is for you…"

"Oh Inuyasha! It's so pretty!" She tucked the flower behind her ears and smiled at him. "I love it! Thank-you!" She stood on her toes giving him a small kiss on the cheek and giggled when his face turned a bright red.

Suddenly the lights went out. Inuyasha could hear people getting excited and someone even screamed. "Kagome?" He called out. "Are you ok?" There was no answer. "Kagome?" He took a sniff. 'She's not there!' And just as suddenly as they went off the lights came back on. Inuyasha looked around for any sight of the raven-haired girl, but there was none. His eyes caught a flash a red and he looked down. 'The flower…' the inu-hanyou quickly picked it up and what he saw infuriated him. For on the flower was blood…Kagome's blood….

Author's Note: So…what did you think? And please be gentle with your criticism, this is my first fan fic. Please RR. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie, I'll try to get the next one up a.s.a.p. But I'm going to Arizona and on the 27th and I don't know if I'll be able to finish the chapter by then…sorry.

P.S. RR!

New Author's Note: Ok I have fixed this chappie! YAY! I must say I like it much better than before! So yea… Hope you liked it as much as I do! I'll fix the other chappies soon!

Suaru


	2. Kagura's Attack and Inuyasha's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did Kikyo would be dead!!! Hate her so much!!

Chapter 2:

Kagura's attack and Inuyasha's Dream

'That smell...Naraku...!' Inuyasha growled. 'How did Naraku get here...? No time to worry about that now, I have to tell the others what happened then we can save Kagome.' With that Inuyasha started to make his way through the crowed, only to be stopped by Kagome's mom.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

'Oh, shit...how the hell am I gonna explain this one?' "Uuummm...Kagome's...umm...sigh I can't lie to you. Kagome's been kidnapped."

"Oh my God...no. By who?" Kagome's mom looked on the verge of tears.

"By an enemy we made on the other side. Don't worry, I've fought this enemy before...I'll have her back in no time!" 'I hope...' Inuyasha left quickly before he had to answer any more questions. 'Don't worry Kagome I'll save you...if it's the last thing I do!!!'

Inuyasha Finally found the well and wasted no time getting to the Feudal Era. All he said to the others was, "Kagome's gone...Naraku..." Everyone packed quickly and left, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Sango's cat (name sp?) and Inuyasha running, fallowing Naraku's sent.

The group traveled for three days without rest, finally they had to stop, even Inuyasha felt like he was going to collapse. As soon as they stop everyone fell asleep where the lay, (no one bothered to set up camp.) everyone but Inuyasha, he leaned against a tree and fiddled with the red flower. He was so worried about Kagome...what if she was already dead? Inuyasha would never forgive himself if anything happened to Kagome. 'Calm down she's fine.' Inuyasha told himself, but it didn't make him any less worried.

Inuyasha began thinking of when he first met Kagome. Even back then he knew Kagome was special, not that he would ever admit that. He thought on, their first battle, the first "sit", the first time he held her, when she cried for him, how beautiful Kagome looks at sunset, how much he loves her...Kagome...

Inuyasha fell asleep thinking about Kagome, dreaming about the life they would have when this was over and as he slept he kept the red flower close to his heart...just like Kagome.

The gang started traveling around noon and went on until after dark on one wanted to stop but they knew if they didn't rest they would never reach Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm really worried about Kagome." Shippo said as he crawled into Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha put his arms around Shippo the way his mother and father use to when Inuyasha was a kid. "I am, too." Inuyasha looked up at the sky wishing with all his heart that Kagome was all right.

Shippo was a little surprised by Inuyasha's behavior. 'So he does care about Kagome, I knew it...but why is he acting this way towards me? Is it possible that he cares about me, too? If so, what about Miroku and Sango?'

-Naraku

"Damn It to HELL!!!!! They're coming too fast!!! I'll have to slow them down...but how? Ha! Ha! Perfect! Kagura, I want you to give them a few wounds, but don't kill them. They must all make it here alive."

"Yes my Lord." Kagura flew off on her feather to do as she was ordered.

Naraku turned back to Kanna's mirror to watch the show...

-Inuyasha and the gang

Inuyasha drifted into an uneasy sleep, full of troublesome dreams, but one stood out it seemed too real to be a dream...(dream) blood soaking through her shirt and dripping onto the ground. The look of pain on her face...the look of sadness, like she knew this was the end, like there was one thing she needed to do before she died. "I love you, Inuyasha...I know this isn't you, I don't blame you at all...just let me see your real face once more...please..." Inuyasha could feel the life slipping away from her.

"NO!!! Please don't leave me...I love you too much to be without you...don't go...not now..." Too late her light was gone, and Inuyasha was alone...alone with his gilt and sorrow. And for the first time Inuyasha cried long and hard until death took him...(end of dream)

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and shaking. 'No! That won't happen! I'll never let anyone hurt Kagome! Never! I'll find you Kagome, I swear it!'

"Yo...

"Kagura. To what pleasure do we owe this visit? Guys, we got company!"

Sango quickly grabbed her weapon and joined Inuyasha, Miroku not far behind.

"What do you want Kagura?" Miroku glared at her.

"I think this will answer you question...Dance Of Blades!!!"

Inuyasha blocked with his Tetsusaiga and ran to attack, only to get thrown back by a fierce gust of wind. Miroku, about to open his Wind Tunnel, heard a loud buzzing noise. "Inuyasha! Naraku's poisonous insects!"

"Damn it to hell!!!" Inuyasha and Sango ran toward Kagura, but Kagura lifted them into the air.

"Dance Of Blades!!!" The attack cut them everywhere. Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga when one sliced his arm.

"DAMN IT!!!!!" "Fox Fire!" Shippo hurled his attack at Kagura, who easily dodged.

"Stupid kit." Kagura threw an attack of her own. Shippo screamed in pain as the attack sliced him across the chest. Kagura surveyed her handy-work, Sango and Shippo too weak to move, and Miroku trying to hold Inuyasha down, yet prepared for anything Kagura might do. "I think my work here is done." And Kagura flew away, Inuyasha's curses fallowing her.

-Naraku

"I've done as you asked my Lord." Kagura bowed before Naraku.

"Excellent! Now, my dear," he placed his hand under Kagome's chin, "all we have to do is wait..." His low chuckle sent chills up Kagome's spine...

Author's Note: A huge thanks to my 3 reviewers, Jennifer, Winnie and anmelover24. I'm so glad you liked my first chapter; hope you like the second one too! And please don't forget to R&R!! I won't be able to write for a little bit, as I explained in my first chappie, I'm going to Arizona. I might be able to get one more done but probably not. I'll write more a.s.a.p. Bye for now.

P.S. R&R!!!


	3. At Naraku's Castle

Disclaimer: Things I wish I owned but don't: a car, Inuyasha, a laptop, Inuyasha, electric base, Inuyasha...need I go on?

Chapter 3:

In Naraku's Castle

-A few days earlier

Kagome woke up in a cold, dark room. Her head was pounding, and when she touched the top of her head she felt dry blood. "Where the hell am I?"

"I believe I can answer that question."

Kagome spun around to face the owner of that blood chilling voice. "Naraku! Where have you taken me? What are you up to?"

"All your questions will be answered, but not yet. First I want to know something...what is your relationship with Inuyasha?"

"Why do you care?"

"I merely want to know how much damage my little plan is going to do." Naraku's smile sent chills up Kagome's spine. He kept coming closer and closer until he was sitting next to her. His hand slowly moved toward her cheek. His icy hand stroked her pale flesh. Kagome froze as Naraku's hand move down her neck to her chest and stopped at her heart. It felt like her heart was turning to ice, all her fears flashed before her;(a vision type thingy) Miroku, Sango, and Shippo dead next to her. Inuyasha in her lap covered in blood, knowing he was gonna die. "Kagome...I'm so happy you're alive. It doesn't matter that I'm gonna die, all that matters is you're alive." "Inuyasha...please don't leave me...I love you. I'll never be able to live without you." "Kagome, before I die there's something you have to know...I love you...I love you more that life it self." Kagome could feel the life slipping away from him. "NO!!! Inuyasha! Don't leave me!!!" To late...he was gone. Her beloved Inuyasha was dead...(end of whatever the hell ya wanna call it)

"No..." Kagome could hear Naraku laughing. "Shut up you bastard!!!"

"Don't you like my new trick? I'm sorry...I thought you would love living your worst fear. Please forgive me."

Kagome threw herself at Naraku only to find out she was changed to the ground. "You bastard! What do you have planned?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out very soon..." Naraku placed his hand on Kagome's head. She suddenly felt very sleepy, she tried with all her might to stay awake, but it was hopeless. Finally she let sleep consume her.

Naraku laughed at her attempts to fight him. "Stupid girl, trying to defy me with her pathetic attempts. I don't know why Inuyasha puts up with her...but then again she is lovely and very, very much like Kikyo, sigh. If I fail with Kikyo I might consider this girl instead, but I will not fail...Kikyo will be mine..."

-Two days later

Kagome sat on the ground in cell like room, thinking about her friends, but mostly about Inuyasha. "I hope they're alright..."

"Would you like to see them?" Kanna appeared out of nowhere. "I can show them to you, if you want..."

"Yes! Please show them to me!" Kagome gazed into the mirror. She was so entranced she didn't notice Naraku until he sat beside her and even then she didn't care. Not until Naraku spoke, "Damn it to HELL!!!!! They're coming too fast!!! I'll have to slow them down, but how? Ha! Ha! Perfect! Kagura, I want you to give them a few wounds, but don't kill them. They must all make it here alive."

"Yes my lord." Kagura flew off, but Kagome didn't care...all she care about was what Kagura was going to do to her friends.

"Naraku!!! You bastard..."

"Now none of that..." Ropes appeared around Kagome and a cloth was keeping her from speaking. "Just sit back and watch the show..." Kagome watched in horror as Kagura wounded her friends, one by one.

Finally she returned. "I've done as you asked my Lord." Kagura bowed before Naraku.

"Excellent! Now, my dear," he placed his hand under Kagome's chin, "all we have to do is wait..." His low chuckle sent chills up Kagome's spine...

-A peak to see what Kagome's mom is up to...

'I hope Kagome is alright...' Mrs. Higurashi didn't tell Sota and Kagome's grandpa because she didn't want them to worry. She just told them that something big came up on the other side and Inuyasha and Kagome had to leave in a hurry. "Please come back soon Kagome..."

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update...I could think of anything. My inspiration left me for a while, but it's BACK!!! YAY!!! A HUGE thank-you to my new reviewers; Shrimple13, the strange, and orange-InuYasha!!! Plus a special thanks to inuyashaandumi and orange-InuYasha for putting me on their favorite author list.

Can you guys help me out? I started reading a story called Kagome and Inuyasha: A Lover's Tale, but I can't find it. Do any of you know what happened to it and who the author is?

Well that's all for now. Tell your friends about my story, and I'll update soon.

Bye!!!

P.S. R&R!!!


	4. Naraku's Trick, a Demon's Blood

Chapter 4

Naraku's Trick, a Demon's Blood

-Inuyasha and the gang

"I can smell Naraku! It's not much farther!" Inuyasha raced along the forest floor. He knew he was getting closer...closer to Naraku...closer to her. The others were not far behind him, they were just as eager to reach Kagome before anything happened to her. Who knows what Naraku has planned?

Inuyasha leaped into the air and found himself in a clearing, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo joined him a few minutes later. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"What is?" Sango asked, a little concerned. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Naraku scent...he's here and Kagome's with him!!!" Inuyasha growled, more of Naraku's tricks!

"But I don't see them!!!" Shippo was really starting to get worry. What if something happened to the person who is almost like a mother to him?

"Don't worry Shippo, we'll find them." Miroku picked up the little kit, careful not to touch his still sore chest.

-Flashback-

Kagura had just left, leaving everyone but Miroku injured. He quickly built a fire and used things from something called a first-aid kit that Kagome had given him. Miroku tended to Sango first with, for once, no perverted thoughts in his mind, only hopes that they all would heal quickly.

Sango had a serious gash in her shoulder, cuts on her legs, and a bump on the back of her head, from when Kagura dropped her. Inuyasha had wounds on his chest, right arm, and he had a small cut on his head. Shippo only had the one gash on his chest, but it was very deep and very painful.

Miroku did his best to tend to all the wounds, but he knew that they couldn't go anywhere for at least two days. 'Inuyasha is not gonna take this well.'

-End Flashback-

'I know they're here somewhere.' Inuyasha looked around. "Maybe we should split up."

"Good idea." Sango replied. "Shippo and I can look in the forest. Miroku...Inuyasha...what will you do?"

"I'll fallow my nose." Inuyasha glanced at the clearing behind him. "I'm getting strong withes of Naraku's fowl stench. Miroku maybe you should check out the forest, too. That way we can make sure this isn't an ambush. But don't go too far away from Sango and Shippo, they haven't fully recovered."

"All right." Miroku fallowed Sango and Shippo into the woods.

Once they were gone Inuyasha yelled, "O.K. Naraku they're gone. I assume that's what you wanted, now come out!!!" Inuyasha rolled his hands into a fist; ready for anything Naraku might throw at him.

"Oh...finally using that brain of yours to think, are we. Very well I'll come out and play with you, but do you mind if one more person comes and joins the game?" Naraku appeared five yards in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, understanding his meaning yelled, "Leave Kagome out of it!!! She hasn't done anything to deserve this!!!"

"Oh, but Inuyasha, it wouldn't be any fun if it were just the two of us. Besides...I'm sure Kagome wants to see you...and you her." Black smoke appeared behind Naraku and when it disappeared Inuyasha saw Kagome lying on the ground. Inuyasha was glad to see that she was unharmed, her hair was tangled but other than that she looked the same as the last time he saw her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" Her eyes fell on Naraku then the person in front of him. "Inuyasha!!!" Kagome got up and tried to run toward him, only to be thrown back by Naraku barrier. She would have been fine if she hadn't hit the other wall of the barrier. Kagome screamed in pain as the wall burned her back.

"Kagome!" No answer..."Kagome!!!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she isn't dead. You can go see for yourself if you like." With that Naraku disappeared in a puff of smoke and the barrier around Kagome disappeared with him.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could toward Kagome; knowing it was probably a trap. But he didn't care...all that mattered was Kagome. 'God...I'll never forgive myself of anything happened to her.' He knelt beside her and lifted her delicate frame and held her close to him. Inuyasha breathed in her sweet scent. He removed a raven lock from her face and touched her pail skin. He heart skipped a beat when she opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Inuyasha...is that you...?" Kagome sounded so weak, yet happy...happy to see him.

"Kagome are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No...no, I'm fine." Inuyasha stopped her as she tried to get up.

"Stay still Kagome. You're too weak to move. Don't worry I'll take care of you." Inuyasha gently lifted her up and started to walk toward the edge of the clearing, carrying Kagome bridal style.

"No, no, no. You can't leave yet...the fun is just beginning!"

"Inuyasha!!! Look out!!!"

"Wha...AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Naraku's attack sliced Inuyasha across his back. He fell to the ground, making sure he didn't fall on Kagome.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore." Naraku grabbed the Tetsusaiga.

"No..." Kagome breathed...she knew what would happen next... "Inuyasha...?"

But Inuyasha didn't hear her...he didn't hear anything but the blood rushing through his veins. He began to pulse...his claws and fangs grew and his eyes turned red. Kagome could sense his heart changing...growing more evil.

"Inuyasha...?"

He turned and faced her. "You're dead, wench..."

Author's Note: Well...what did you think? Any ideas about what Naraku is up to? How about how he got to Kagome's time? Anyone??? Let me know in your reviews.

Oh...anyone heard about the story I mentioned in the last chapter, if you have please let me know.

Well...that's all for now. Oh...almost forgot...thanks orange-InuYasha for your review on chappie 3. This might sound dumb but I'm touched that you were touched.ï

Please R&R!!! Bye for now...


	5. Blood, Death, and Breath

Chapter 5:

Blood, Death, and Breath

Kagome got up and slowly backed away from Inuyasha. She had no clue what to do...should she run? No, she couldn't leave him.

"Do you think that I'm gonna let you go wench? Feh...not likely." Inuyasha ran towards Kagome, she tried her best to escape but she was too slow. Inuyasha's attack slashed her across her chest and stomach. She staggered and fell to the ground, clutching her wounds. "Get up, mortal." Kagome didn't move. "I said get up!!!" Inu grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He held out one clawed finger and made various small cuts on her...one on her cheek, her arm, two on her neck...one on her shoulder...

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, from the pain yes, but also for Inuyasha. "I know this isn't you. Please come back to me...please. Let me see your face one last time, just once before I go. Inuyasha...I love...you...come back to...me...please..." Kagome could feel her knees buckle...she felt herself falling. Strong arms caught her and she looked into the amber eyes of her love.

-Inuyasha

"I love...you..." The rest didn't matter...with those three words Inuyasha came back to himself. He saw Kagome falling and quickly caught her. "Kagome? Kagome...please speak to me...Kagome?" Inuyasha could feel tears well up in his eyes...guilt in his chest. He new what he had done and he hated himself for it...no not hated...he loathed himself. He wanted to die on the spot...die rather than look at the pain in Kagome's eyes. He saw her eyes open slowly and...did she just smile at him??? After all the things he just did to her...she smiled at him?

"Hey..."

"Kagome...I'm so sorry. This is all my fault...everything is my fault..."

"No Inuyasha...this isn't your fault...it's Naraku's!!! That bastard!!!" Kagome winced in pain...her vision was starting to blur...she new she wouldn't last much longer. "Inuyasha...you have to know...I love you..." Inuyasha could feel tears fall from his eyes. "Don't be sad Inuyasha...I couldn't bare that..."

"Kagome please don't leave me...I love you...I love you too much to be without you...you can't leave not now...not ever..."

"I love you Inuyasha...never forget that..." The life left her...her shining eyes closed...she was gone...

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore, he held Kagome's body close to him and cried...no he sobbed...for the first time since his mother died Inuyasha shed tears for another...

-Miroku, Sango, and Shippo

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"That sounds like Inuyasha..." Sango spun around.

"Your right...let's hurry..." They ran as quickly as they could towards the sound of Inuyasha's screams. They got as far as the edge of the clearing where another of Naraku's barriers awaited them.

"Damn it!!! We can get through!!!" Miroku looked around, he didn't see Naraku anywhere.

"No!!! Inuyasha stop!!! What are you doing???" Shippo cried in dismay.

All they could do was watch in horror as Inuyasha attacked Kagome. They saw as Inuyasha came to his senses and laid Kagome on the ground and talk to her. After a while he held her close to him and started sobbing. Miroku noticed that Naraku's barrier disappeared.

"Sango, you stay here with Shippo...I'm gonna..."

Sango nodded, "O.K."

Miroku ran as fast as he could toward Inuyasha and Kagome. But when he got there the scene before him was shocking; Kagome in Inuyasha arms covered in blood...Inuyasha also covered in blood and crying. "Inuyasha...what happened?"

"She's dead...I killed her Miroku..." Inuyasha looked up at his best friend the tears still treating to fall.

Miroku was really starting to freak out...Kagome dead??? No it couldn't be. Hr knelt down next to Inuyasha and looked at Kagome. He saw her chest slowly rise and fall. "No...Inuyasha...she's still breathing...we can still save her..."

Inuyasha wasted no time; he scooped Kagome up into his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the village.

When he arrived he barged into Keade's hut. 'Damn it to hell!!! Why isn't she here? I'll take her to the other side...her mom must know of some way that I can help her.' Inu jumped into the well.

-At Kagome's house

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Higurashi was beside herself.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to help heal her.

"Right..." Kagome's mom grabbed the phone and dialed three numbers. "Hello...911...yes my daughter is seriously injured...thank-you..." She hung up. "They're sending someone over to take her to the hospital...they will be here any minute. Would you like to come?"

"Yes thanks."

The ambulance came 5 minutes later and picked-up Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mrs. Higurashi and took them to the emergency room...

Author's Note: Please don't kill me!!! You must remember Naraku's ultimate goal is to make Inuyasha suffer...and what better way than to make him kill the person he loves??? Please don't kill me...and I won't make Kagome die...maybe I will...no...no I won't –cough- umm...yeah. But seriously I won't. So let me know what you think and please not too many flamers...you will see later that it was necessary.

Inuyasha: "Necessary??? You bitch how dare you do that to Kagome. I otta..."

Me: Uses my mystic powers to made Inuyasha...uuuhhhh...loose his voice. "Shut up that's the best I could think of."

Anyway please R&R and let me know what you think...and I'll up date a.s.a.p.


	6. Isn't Your Fault

Chapter6:

Not Your Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but I own a pencil and paper that I use to draw him...actually I think my dad bought those...heh heh...uhhh...on with the story...

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to stay in the Waiting Room."

"No!!! This is all my fault!!! I have to see her!!!"

"Again...I'm sorry but I can't allow you in right now." The nurse was doing her best to stay calm, but now this boy was getting on her nerves. He was very strange; he didn't have any shoes on and he wore a very out of date red kimono and a black baseball cap. But the two strangest things about him were his amber eyes and silver hair. "Please just take a seat and leave me alone...I will tell you when you can go in..."

Inuyasha could tell this woman wasn't gonna cave. "Damn it!!!' "Fine!!!" He would have to settle waiting with Kagome's mother. But Inuyasha couldn't sit still. He was just too worried about Kagome...and over come with gilt. He couldn't get it out of his head...he almost killed her. 'I'm so stupid!!! I KNEW it was most likely a trap!!! And now Kagome is fighting for her life!!! Everything is my fault. Kagome doesn't deserve all the pain that's connected to me. She would be better off with some one else...not a worthless hanyou like me...but she said she loves me. Even after all the things I have done to her, she still smiled and said she loves me...even though she knew she was dying...even though she was in pain...she still said it...' Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Mrs. Higurashi was trying to talk to him, until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" He turned and looked ay her. "We can go in and see her now..." Inuyasha helped Mrs. Higurashi up and fallowed the nurse to Kagome's room.

All he could do when he arrived was look at her. She looked so calm and peaceful, lying there sleeping on a hospital bed. Finally he got up the courage to sit next to her and hold her hand. He felt a little better...he felt a little more connected to her.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he sat there. He didn't notice when Mrs. Higurashi left to tell Sota and Kagome's grandfather what happened, even though she didn't quite understand it herself...all he could see was Kagome. Inuyasha could still smell that she was going to stop bleeding soon. Once again he got lost in his thoughts, but this time he was brought back by a low moaning...

"Inu...Inu...yasha?"

"Kagome! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I was so stupi..."

"Shut up!" Kagome was struggling to sit up. "None of his is your fault! Don't you dare even think that!!!! You can't blame yourself every time something bad happens!" Kagome winced and lied back down. "Inuyasha...are you ok? How are you felling, your not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine...but I'm not important right now. The important thing is you getting better. How do you feel? Are your wounds hurting you? Is there anything I can do?"

"No Inuyasha...I'm not in any pain. And I don't think there's anything you can do...except will you stay with me?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." Kagome smiled at him. 'I love her so much...she so kind and her smile is enough to melt the coldest heart. I don't remember having any of these feelings while I was wit Kikyo. Did I really love her or was it just an understanding of loneliness that we shared?' Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's. She smiled and gently laced her fingers through his and smiled at him reassuringly. All he wanted to do was hold her close to him and never let her go. Inu knew he couldn't...he knew he had to be content with holding her hand, but he couldn't get rid of that desire.

"Kagome...?"

Kagome looked at the new comer. "Mom!!!"

"I'm so glad you're alright!!!" Mrs. Higurashi ran over and gave Kagome a huge hug. "But how did this happen?"

"Well...a demon named Naraku...he..." Kagome was cut off.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Higurashi. I was and idiot and was deceived by Naraku. He made me transform into a full demon and when I'm I that form I don't know anything except anger, I don't even know my own name. But there are a few things that can bring me out of this transformation and Kagome was able to do it, but not before I hurt her. But you have to know that I hate myself for what I did. I can understand if you don't want your daughter to come to the Feudal Era anymore. And if you let her come back I swear I will do my best to protect her...no more harm will ever come to her...not if I have a say in it!!!" Inuyasha never looked at Kagome's mother once, he was too ashamed...despite Kagome's reassurance that none of this was his fault, Inuyasha still felt as if he'd failed her...her and her mother. Also, he was not sure why he'd just spilt his guts to someone he barely knew, all he knew that she deserved to know the truth...instead of the smoothed over version Kagome would of told her.

"Mom...Inuyasha made it sound like it was all his fault, but it wasn't. Naraku did this...he's a monster and I have to help my friends on the other side of the well. Please don't try and stop me. I know you're concerned for my safety, But I have Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha to look after me. And I promise that I'll come home safe. We will destroy that bastard Naraku!!!"

"KAGOME!!! Where did you learn such harsh language???"

"Ummm...uhh..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inu smiled back. 'So...I'm starting to rub off on her. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.'

"So...uhh...Mom..."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Can I go back...?"

"No...not until you're felling better and that won't be for at least a week. After that you can go back. Oh...and Inuyasha...you're welcome to stay at our house until she feels better. I know you probably would like to stay close to her."

"Where are you going?" Kagome was really confused. She didn't think her mom was going to be so understanding.

"Well...if Inuyasha is going to stay in this time, isn't he going to need appropriate clothing?"

"You're the best Mom!!! Oh! And Mom...how long have I been here?"

"Let's see...about three days or so." Mrs. Higurashi waved and left.

"Wow...three days..." She turned to look at Inuyasha and saw him smiling. "Inuyasha?"

"Here..." He handed her a red flower. "You dropped this..."

Kagome took the flower from him and smiled. "Thank-you..." Kagome noticed something odd about the flower..."Inuyasha? Why hasn't it wilted?"

Inuyasha stared at the flower. "I don't know. We'll ask Keade about it when we get back."

Se put the flower in he hair. "O.k." Kagome suddenly sat up. "What the hell...?"

"What is it Kagome?" Inu could tell from the sound of her voice that something was out of the ordinary.

"I have no clue how, but...I'm sensing two jewel shards..."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I can answer that...I smell Koga...how the hell did he get here???"

"I don't know but..." She was cut of by a very familiar voice saying, "Hey Kagome!"...

Author's Note: Oh...how did Koga get there??? Any guesses??? Also Koga being in Kagome's time is a hint about how Naraku got there...hehe. So if you have any guesses let me know in you reviews.

And I'm sorry for not giving all my reviewers a HUGE thanks in the last chappie...it was really really late and I was kinda out of it. So thank- you for reading my story and if you're reading it and not reviewing can you please start. I don't care if it's a flamer I just want to know what everyone thinks...and if you don't like my story that's fine.

Anyway...a big thanks to my two newest reviewers mariahbaby and KaitouInuyasha and to my old reviewers the strange, orange-InuYasha, and teenage inuyasha. Your reviews mean a lot to me!!! Thanks for your support!!!

I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can...I don't think up dating will slow down because I'm home schooled and I can make this one of my classes...hehe. But you must remember I can't make any promises. So I'll write more a.s.a.p. Bye for now!!!

P.S. R&R!!!


	7. A New Problem

Chapter 7:

A New Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. So there...no one can sue me!!! hehe

"Uhhh...how did you get here???" All Kagome could do was stare at Koga...'How the hell did he get here??? I don't need this right now.'

"Does it really matter my love?"

"Get the hell out of here!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was infuriated. This was the only place he could get away from that pathetic excuse for a demon, and now he's figured how to come to Kagome's time...it was official...his life was now hell.

"Oh...the mutt is here too I see. Good...maybe you can answer two questions; why is your scent all over my woman? And...why do you smell like blood???"

"That's none of your business, ya wimpy wolf!!!" There was no way in hell Inuyasha was gonna answer those two questions.

"It has to do with MY woman so yeah it does, mutt!!!"

"Oh! Hello Hojo." Kagome wave at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hojo stared at the to weirdly dressed men that were not much older than him. 'They must be friends of hers.' "Here Kagome...I brought these for you." He held out a large bunch of flowers.

"Oh...how sweet of you!!!" Kagome took the offered flowers and held them to her face. "They smell wonderful and they're so beautiful. Thank-you!" Kagome smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, startling Kagome and the other two people in the room...

"Oi...what the hell do ya think your doing???" Koga growled.

"Kagome, who the hell is this guy???" Inuyasha looked at Kagome more than slightly confused. 'It's bad enough that Koga keeps moving in on Kagome, but now this guy??? When is everyone gonna get that Kagome is MY woman???'

"Calm down you two...Inuyasha, Koga...this is Hojo. He's a friend from school. Hojo...the one in red is Inuyasha and the other is Koga." Hojo moved to shake hands with Koga only to get a death glare in return. He glanced at Inuyasha and saw that he was talking quietly with Kagome.

"So...umm...Kagome? Why are you in the hospital anyway? All your mother would tell me is that you were hurt pretty badly, she wouldn't tell me how." He took a chair on one side of Kagome, as far away from Koga as possible.

"Oh...it was just a bike accident. Thankfully Inuyasha found me and took me here. The doctors say the cuts are pretty bad but I'll be able to go home tomorrow!!!" Kagome smiled at Hojo, hoping he would believe her lie.

"It's great that you can go home tomorrow! How long have you been here?"

'I'm lucky he's so gullible.' "Umm...about three days." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Koga, they had been quiet throughout the whole conversation and they didn't look too happy.

"Well...I'm glad you're alright, but I really need to go. We got a lot of homework today; especially from Mrs. Noukatami...god that woman can be so strict! See ya later Kagome!" With that Hojo left.

"Thank god he's gone! Who the hell was that guy anyway???" Koga turned to face Kagome.

"Just a guy from school."

"Yeah right. Then how come he kissed you?"

"Maybe he's like you Koga," Inuyasha sneered. "Thinking Kagome is his woman when she obviously doesn't like him like that." (A/N: See Inu can be smart when he wants to...hehe.) Kagome couldn't help it; she allowed one giggle escape her mouth.

Koga glared at her. "I don't see what's so funny. Never mind...now that that kid is gone you can tell me what really happened."

"I already told you it was a bike accident." Kagome didn't see a need to tell Koga the truth...that would only make him more determined to take her away from Inuyasha and the others.

"Don't lie to me, girl! I can smell that mutt on you. And those cuts on your face were made by a demon's claws...or a half demon's..." Koga stomped over to Inuyasha. "Why don't you tell me what happened, Inuyasha...why don't you tell me why you did this to her? Because I know you did ...my only question is why."

"Koga..." Kagome didn't know what to say...damn his good sense of smell. "Inuyasha didn't...it wasn't his fault...Naraku...he..."

"Kagome, he practically kills you and you still defend him!!! What's wrong with you girl???"

"Nothing is wrong with me Koga!!! And Inuyasha is my FRIEND of course I'm gonna defend him!!!" That really shut Koga up..."And when I saw it's not his fault I MEAN it!!!" Even Inuyasha was scared of her and he wasn't even the being yelled at.

"Kagome...I think you should calm down...you don't want to strain your wounds do you?" Inuyasha's voice was full of concern...he didn't want Kagome to make herself any worst by fighting with Koga. "If you do you'll have to stay another day..."

Kagome sighed. "You're right...and I defiantly don't want to stay any longer than I have to...but answer one thing Koga, how the hell did you get here?"

"I don't know...how do you two get here?"

"Well, I use the jewel shards and Inuyasha..." Kagome paused. Something just clicked in her head...how Naraku and Koga got to her time...why she didn't sense a jewel shard when she was kidnapped...how Inuyasha gets to her time without a jewel shard...everything just came together. "Inuyasha! I got it!!!"

"Got what???" Now Inu was fearing for Kagome sanity...

"Everything!!! How Naraku got here without me sensing the jewel...how Koga got here...everything!!!" (A/N: I was thinking about ending here, but that would be too evil...so you get a longer chappie!!!)

"Well don't leave us hanging wench!!! Tell us!!!"

"The jewel! Koga and me need the jewel shards because I'm full human and he's full demon, but you don't need a jewel shard because you're a half demon!!! And Naraku is a half demon too...so he doesn't need a shard either!!! That's how he did it!!! He left his jewel shards somewhere else and came through the well. OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!! He knows how to get through the well!!! DAMN IT!!!" Now the realization of the situation hit her...now that Naraku could get through the well what's to stop him from going after her family???

Inuyasha noticed how scared Kagome looked. Her eyes were filling up with tears and she was shaking. She seemed to forget that there was anyone in the room with her. Inuyasha sat next to her on the hospital bed and put his arms around her. "Everything's gonna be alright...don't worry...I won't let anything happen to your family...I promise..." Inuyasha could feel her arms hug him around his waste...'Her touch feels so good...I feel like I could stay like this forever...' Unfortunately for Inu, forever didn't last long...

"Get off my woman, mutt face!!!"

"Uhh...Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome looked to see three girls standing in the doorway. They all had on the same out fit; a green skirt and a white blouse; much like the clothes Kagome wears all the time...

"Yuri, Akuro, Kara!!! What are you guys doing here???" (A/N: I know that's not Kagome's friends' real names, but I like these better. And you don't like it...oh well...)

"Like we wouldn't come to visit you when you're in the hospital." All three of them had cards and flowers. Yuri being the boldest of the three spoke first, "Kagome, who are the boys?"

"Yeah..." Akuro chipped in. "They're really cute. Are you going with one of them?"

"What happened to the two-timer?" Kara couldn't help but asking.

"I've told you a million times, Inuyasha is NOT a two-timer!!!"

"WHAT???" Two-timer??? Kagome who are these girls???" Inuyasha was both really confused and really angry. What exactly had Kagome said about him?

"Oh...so this is Inuyasha..." Yuri had a sly smile on her face. "Finally, we get to meet Kag's boy-friend..."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" now both Koga and Inuyasha were very confused...

Author's Note: I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry it took so long to up date!!! I had some serious writer's block. And again I'm really sorry.

I have new reviewers!!!!!! YAY!!! A really big thanks to my new reviewers Kimberly, miroku's 1gf, Kachie21, mizurazame, lillie-sun1, spaceekitty, Emily, dumbbland, and tamara moon. You reviews mean a lot to me. Oh...and one of the peeps I just named didn't like my story which is fine, but if ya don't like it please tell me what ya don't like and why so I can fix it if I see the need. If ya don't then I won't know how to make my story better. Again...I don't care if ya don't like my work, I know that I can't please everyone, but please tell me why.

A huge thanks to all my readers...if you're not reviewing can you please start; I really want to know what you think.

I know none of you will care about this but...I GOT AN ELETIC BASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am so HAPPY!!!!!!!!

P.S.R&R!!!


	8. Healing

Chapter 8:

Healing

I would lie to dedicate this chapter to my best fiend JadeElemental also known as Chel...she's supported me and this is my way of saying thanks. Plus we've known each other for exactly 8 years at the beginning of the school year and I think she deserves this. Thanks Chel!!! P.S. You should read her story...it's really good.

Also, I would like to apologize all the reviewers I didn't mention in the last chappie; like orange inuyasha, the strange, teenage inuyasha, inuyashaluver and others. Please forgive me...your reviews mean soooooo much me. I love all of you!!! Thanks again...now on with the story...

Disclaimer: Leave the hell alone!!! I do NOT own Inuyasha!!!!!! So there!!!

"I am not Kagome's boy friend!!!" Inuyasha could feel his cheeks redden. He just couldn't imagine being Kagome's boy friend. She was way too good for him...he was just a pathetic hanyou...she deserved someone who was full blooded, not half and half.

"Aww...but you two would make such a cute couple." Yuri smiled at Inu. She leaned closer and whispered. "I think she likes you so why don't you go for it? It's obvious that you want to..." Inuyasha's face got even redder.

"Kagome is too good for that half-breed mutt!" Koga walked over to Kagome. "She's MY woman!!!"

"Koga..." Kagome looked at him. "I've told you a million times I am NOT your woman!!!" 'I really don't need this now.'

"Visiting hours is over..." Yuri, Akuro, and Kara looked very disappointed. Koga and Inuyasha looked confused, but Kagome looked a little relieved.

"See ya later Kagome!!!" The three schoolgirls gave Kagome a wave and left.

"Why did they leave in such a hurry?" Koga looked at Kagome.

"It's time for all the visitors to leave..."

"Didn't you hear me boys? It's time to go." An elderly nurse with her white locks tied up into a bun walked into the room. "Is one of you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah...that's me..."

"Mrs. Higurashi has gotten special permission from the doctor...you will be allowed to stay here tonight in that bed over there next to your friend, but you," She turned her attention to Koga, "will have to leave. You can come back tomorrow." With a nod of her head the nurse left the room.

Inuyasha couldn't help but be happy; he wouldn't have to leave Kagome, but Koga did..."See ya later, wimpy wolf." Inu grinned at him.

"Koga, as soon as I get back I'll let you know, ok? But please don't come back to this time unless I ask you to. It's really not safe here and I don't want you to get hurt."

Koga smiled at ''his woman''. "I'm touched that you're so worried about my safety. I'll be awaiting your return to the other side, my love." Koga gave her a small peck on the cheek and left before Inuyasha could protest.

"That creep..." Inuyasha felt a soothing hand on his side.

"Calm down Inu." Kagome's was so calm a beautiful; the hanyou felt his anger leave him at once. "He's gone now, so don't worry." There was a long pause, "How about we try and get some rest?"

"Yeah, I know you could use it. Ya look really tired." Inuyasha pulled Kagome's blanket up to cover her shoulders and crawled into his own bed. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a faint, gentle voice whisper, "Thanks for everything...I owe you my life...good night, Inuyasha..."

-Miroku, Sango, and Shippo

"Is she ok?"

"For the billionth time Shippo, WE DON'T KNOW!!!!!!" Shippo had been asking the same question every five minutes for an hour now. Miroku and Sango were really getting annoyed. Of course they were worried about Kagome and they wanted reassurance that she was all right, but Shippo's constant nagging was too much to take. "She's probably fine. There's no need to worry about her. Inuyasha will bring her back when she's felling better. Now you should go to sleep."

"Ok." Shippo sadly crawled into the sleeping bag that Kagome left behind. And as he drifted off to sleep he heard Sango's soft voice saying, "Good night little kit. Don't worry they'll be back soon..."

-Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha tossed and turned trapped in a troublesome dream. He saw it all; his claws slicing Kagome across her chest...her bloody body in his ands...her pale face smiling at him as her light slowly burned out...the horror on Miroku's face when he saw what happened...her lifeless figure...

Inuyasha woke up sweating. 'No!!!' He couldn't get those images out of his head. Despite Kagome reassurance that it wasn't his fault, he still couldn't get rid of the guilt. He gazed out the widow and saw the first rays of light peering through. Inuyasha then turned his attention toward Kagome as the first morning light resting on the face. He smiled the light brought her out of the dreamland she was in. The hanyou's smile grew as Kagome groaned and said, "Just five more minutes..."

Laughing quietly Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome's bed was. He gave her a gentle shake and whispered, "Time to get up...we get to leave today...come on, wake up..." Amber eyes watched as the sleepy girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "'Morning."

"Morning, Inu..." Kagome pushed back the blankets and sat up. "We get to leave today, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good, I can't wait to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo..."

Inuyasha cut her off. "No way you're going back. You're still too weak and I don't want you getting hurt again. You're gonna stay in this era until you feel better and that's that."

"But Inuyasha..."

"No buts!"

"I only want to go over there for an hour or two...just to reassure them that I'm ok."

Inuyasha couldn't say no to her. "Fine...just for a little while." The smile she gave him was worth not winning one fight...not that he won many against her. "I'll wait right outside the room, when you're ready come and get me."

"Ok...I'll be out in a few minutes." Kagome watched as Inuyasha left the room. When he was gone she went to the corner where her mother left some clothes for her. It was a pair of jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and a black sweatshirt. Kagome quickly put them on, tied her in a ponytail and walked out of the room to meet up with Inuyasha.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha had never seen Kagome wear anything like this before; the blue jeans lay on her hips and were what Kagome called bell-bottoms, the sweatshirt was tied around her waist and the shirt was very form fitting. Normally she would wear her school uniform to the feudal era, (A/N: What's up with that? Who in their right mind would wear their school uniform to the warring states era? Pants would be a lot more sensible...sigh...whatever...) but now she is wearing pants...and that top...'Snap out of it...I've been spending way too much time with Miroku...'

"Yeah. I'm so ready to go home...I just need to sign out..." Kagome walked toward the desk and signed her name on a piece of paper. Then she walked back to Inuyasha. "Let's go..."

Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and walked out the door.

-In the feudal era

"Is she ok?"

The two humans glared at him, "Shippo..." The little kit got the message, he ran to the well with hopes that Inuyasha and Kagome would return.

He didn't have to wait long; about ten minutes late the space inside the well turned blue and two figures jumped out. When they landed a small fuzz ball attacked them. "KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!! I so glad you're back!!! I missed you so much!!! Are you all better now Kagome?"

"No she isn't all better. She should be in bed..." Inuyasha pried the little fox demon off Kagome and dropped him on the ground.

Shippo shook his head. "Wait 'til Miroku and Sango sees you, they're gonna be so happy. We've all been so worried..."

"I'm sorry I worried you Shippo." Kagome picked up the little kit and held him close to her. The small group walked towards the village.

"Just don't forget Kagome, we're not staying long. You need your rest and this place sure as hell ain't restful..."

"I know...I know..."

Shippo was kind of confused, "What do you mean 'We're not staying long'? Are you going to stay in Kagome's time while she recovers, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's face was almost as red as his kimono. "Yes, Shippo. Inuyasha is staying with me for a little while." Kagome smiled. "Hopefully it won't take too long for me to recover. We should be back in a week tops."

By this time they had reached the place where Miroku and Sango sat.

"You're back!!!" Sango quick leaped up and hugged her friend. Miroku being slightly slower hugged Kagome next. The one thing Kagome didn't expect was a hand rubbing her butt...

"You PERVERT!!!!!!!" Miroku gave her a small smile as he rubbed the red hand mark on is face.

"Ok...you've all seen her...you know she's ok...let's go Kagome. "

"But we just got here Inuyasha. Can't we stay a little while longer...?"

"No way Kagome...you need your rest and you won't get it here. Now come on..." He grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her towards the well.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku looked at him and smiled. "I didn't know you cared so much about Kagome. It's so sweet that you're so concerned for her safety..." That remark earned Miroku a bump on the head.

"Kagome...I think Inuyasha is right, for once..." Sango put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "You do need your rest. You two should go back and you need to get some sleep..."

"Ok...let's go Inuyasha..."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo saw them off and when Kagome and Inuyasha got back to the future Inu made Kagome go strait to bed...

"Now you get some sleep..." Inuyasha walked to the door and gave Kagome one of his rare smiles. "'Night Kagome..."

"'Night Inuyasha...and thanks..." And with that Kagome slipped into a peaceful sleep...full of dreams...of him...

Author's Note: So??? What did ya think??? Thank-you for your reviews...love you all!!!

Ok...I'm gonna add two more characters and I need your ideas...I already have one of them in my head but I need another...so that's where you guyz come in. I want you to make up a character for my story. You have to say if it's a guy or girl, favorite weapon (if any), power (if any), who you would like your character to hook up with (no guaranties that it will happen, but maybe), do you want a love triangle (Inuyasha is taken and so is Miroku, but you can be part of a love triangle if you want) (no guaranties), clothes, attitude, and anything else you can think of. This competition will be going on for a while (don't know how long, but at least 'til the end of the month). Now don't take it personal if I don't pick your character.

Please either email me at or put it in your review. Thanks!!!

The strange: I would answer your questions but that would ruin the story...hehe.

Tamara moon: Yes I said your name...I 'm glad you're so touched...

Mariahbaby: Don't worry...there will be plenty of opportunities for Inu to get jealous...hehe

Orange InuYasha: Sorry I didn't include your named...it was really late and I was kinda out of it...sorry.

Dumbbland83: I'm really happy you like my story –**smiles-**

**BIG thanks to all my reviewers...love ya!!!**

**P.S.R&R!!! **


	9. A Question, A Movie

Chapter 9:

A Question...A Movie

Disclaimer: Will you people get off my back??? I already told you that I do NOT own Inuyasha...so leave me alone. ::Sigh:: God...

Kagome woke up and looked around. She sat up and winced a little...her chest was still a little sore. She got up quietly, because her clock said it was 2:47am, and made her way down stairs. Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch as she crept past and went into the kitchen...she couldn't help but smile, he looked so calm and peaceful and dare she say...cute. 'Tomorrow I'll set him up a bed in the guest room. It makes no sense that he sleeps on the couch when he could sleep in a bed.' The girl got a glass of milk and sat at the table, being as quiet as possible.

Obviously she wasn't quiet enough because as she sat down on the chair, Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing up at this hour, Kagome?" He didn't sound angry...just annoyed. "You should be sleeping, not waking me up..."

"Keep your voice down Inuyasha...do you want to wake up the whole house?"

Kagome whispered.

"Sorry...but why are you awake?"

"I just couldn't sleep..."

Inuyasha gave his usual 'Feh' reply and sat down next to Kagome. Neither said a word...they merely sat there, enjoying each other's company. They didn't know how long they sat there, and every so often Inuyasha would glance at Kagome, as if wanting to tell her something, and yet not having the nerve to do it. Finally he spoke up. "Kagome..."

"Yes...Inuyasha...?"

"Which era do you like more...past or future?"

Kagome thought before she answered..."Well..." She began. "I like this era...I grew up here and there's so much to see. You can travel all over the world and it can be very beautiful, plus my family is here. But I love the past because it's so wonderful there...all the trees and the stars are so clear at night, plus the lakes and all the wildlife, it's a new adventure everyday...it's not like this era at all. And you guys are there...you, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are kind of like my second family. Miroku and perverted cousin or brother, Sango is like my sister, Shippo my little brother, and you..."

"What about me..." Inuyasha said quietly as he leaned closer to Kagome.

"You're like my..." Kagome trailed off as she leaned closer to Inuyasha. They shut their eyes and got closer and closer together. Kagome could feel Inuyasha breathing. Their breath mingled together as they leaned in to kiss...

"I thought I heard someone down here..." The two jumped and looked over to the sound of the voice.

"Oh...hello Gramps." Kagome smiled at the older man. "Uh...what are you doing up so early?"

"I always wake up at this time Kagome...you should know that..."

"But it's like 3 in the morning..."

"No it's 6:00 Kagome."

"What???" Kagome was shocked. Had she really been talking to Inuyasha for three hours??? No...Inuyasha never talks to anyone...how could a conversation with him last for three hours?!? Kagome glanced at the clock and sure enough it was 6:00 am. "Umm..." She really didn't know what to say. "Uhh...want some breakfast, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha perked up with the mention of food. "Yeah! Can we have ramon?"

"Sorry Inuyasha...we don't have any ramon. I'll go to the store later and get some. This morning we can have omelet." Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

"And that would be...?"

"You'll see..." The sweet smile on Kagome's face turned into a mischievous one...this scared Inuyasha...but only a little...

-Later

"Wow...Kagome! This is really good! What's it called again?"

Kagome giggled. "It's a cheese omelet. I'm glad you like it so much!" She took another bite. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"Well...it is Saturday so I don't have to go to school, so we can do something...like go to the movies or the park or the mall or..."

"Are you sure you're up to that Kagome?" Inuyasha interrupted. "I mean you just got out of the hospital and you must be kinda weak. I don't want you to get hurt again...maybe you should take it easy today...we can do something tomorrow if ya want..."

Kagome sighed...she knew Inuyasha was probably right. She did feel kinda crappy...not to mention sore, but she didn't want to sit around all day and do nothing. 'We could go rent a movie...the video store isn't that far from here. Yeah we could watch some movies...but Inuyasha might not want to...Oh well. If he doesn't he doesn't...I'm not gonna force him...' Kagome sighed. "You're right...I feel like crap to tell you the truth...we can rent movies..."

"What the hell is a 'movie'?"

"Oh...I keep forgetting that you don't know anything about this time. Well a movie is..." Kagome paused trying to think how to explain it to Inuyasha. "Well...it's a...umm...uhh...Forget it I can't explain it. We can go rent one, then you can see what it is!!!" She smiled at him.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen. "Oh...good morning Inuyasha! I hope you slept well. Here are clothes you can wear while you're staying with us!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and handed him a pile of clothing. Inuyasha murmured thanks and took the pile from her.

"Come on Inuyasha...let's go see if they fit!" Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When they got into Kagome's room, Kagome took the clothes from Inuyasha. "Now...what should you try on first..." She pulled out a pair of black baggy pants, a red semi-baggy T-shirt, and a black bandanna and handed them to Inuyasha. "Here...try these on..."

He took them from her and went into the bathroom to change. Inuyasha tried his best to figure out how everything was supposed to go...and he came very close. As he came out Kagome smiled and said, "Your shirt's on back wards..." Inuyasha pulled his arms out of the sleeves, turned the shirt around and put back in the sleeves. Kagome smiled and nodded.

Inu held out the black cloth (the bandanna) and looked at Kagome. "What the hell is this thing for???"

Kagome took it from him and spun him around so his back was to he. "It's to cover your ears." She folded it in half and put it around Inuyasha head. Then tied the two ends together. "There...now on one will know that you're anything but ordinary. Though I kinda wish we didn't have to hide what you really are...I kinda like the ears..." (Inuyasha's thoughts) 'She likes my ears...?' (Kagome talking) "Oh! I almost forgot...here." She handed him a pair of sandals. "I know you don't like having your feet squished into shoes so I got you these. I think that you'll like them a lot more..."

Inuyasha gave her one of his rare smiles, unaware that he was showing any emotion. "Thanks..."

- Video store

"Now what kind of movie do you want...there's action, horror, romance, comedy, animated...you can choose pretty much anything..."

"How about this one...?" Inuyasha held it out to Kagome. She looked at the title, "'Pirates of the Caribbean'...that looks interesting. Ok...we can get that..." Kagome took the movie from Inuyasha and went up to the counter to pay for it. "Come on Inuyasha...time to go watch the movie..." The hanyou ran to ketch up with her. They walked back together, each stealing glances at the other. 'Her scent is so intoxicating...why do I always feel so calm and safe with her? I know I love her, but what about Kikyo? Do I still love the dead miko? And does Kagome really love me??? I know she said she did...but does she really feel so strongly about me??? Stop asking yourself dump questions, you idiot!!! You know that you don't deserve either girl, so why do you bother???' Sesshomaru's voice popped into his head, ' "Stupid half-breed!!!" Yep, that's me...' Inuyasha allowed a sigh to escape his lips...'I'm such a simpleton...' Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that they had arrived at Kagome's house.

Kagome asked Inuyasha to sit down as she set up the movie...she pushed the play button and sat down next to him, but not too close, and looked at the T.V. as the movie began...

Author's Note: Slight cliffy...I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a while...and sorry this chapter is kinda short (at least shorter than I wanted it to be) but I'm going away this weekend and won't have my precious computer, so I really wanted to up date before I left.

Big thanks to all that reviewed on my 8th chapter, the strange, orange InuYasha, tamara moon, JadeElemental, mizurazame, and dumbbland83. Plus an extra BIG thanks to my newest reviewers, Inuyasha and elemental. Thanks for reviewing...it means a lot. Oh and If you're not reviewing please start...it really makes my day when I get a new review...and I don't care if you're a flamer, I want to know your honest opinion. But if you don't like my story please tell me why so I can make it better...

Oh...and before I forget...I got an email from someone off of fanfic telling me that my spelling could use some work. My reply to them is that I know that my spelling is really crappy...you don't have to tell me this. But I'll try to do better in that category...ok? But I can't make any promises...

Well that's all for now...I'll up date as soon as I can...see ya...

P.S. Please R&R!!!


	10. A Night Alone 1

Chapter 10:

A Night Alone 1 (evil grin)

Last time...

Kagome asked Inuyasha to sit down as she set up the movie...she pushed the play button and sat down next to him, but not too close, and looked at the T.V. as the movie began...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned to look at her. "Your family's back..." Kagome pushed the paused button. Just then the door opened.

"Hey sis...cool Inuyasha's here! How long are you staying?" Sota ran over to where the two were sitting.

"I'm staying until Kagome is completely better, then we are going to the feudal era."

"How long will that be?"

"It will be about a week Sota." Kagome looked at the clock, it was 1:33pm. "Oh...it's past lunch. Anyone want something to eat? We can watch the movie later Inuyasha..."

"Oh, no problem Kagome...I was getting kinda hungry anyway..." He watched her as she walked into the kitchen. Sota followed her. 'God...I'm losing it...just then she looked so...snap out of it damn it!!! I have been spending way too much time with Miroku. The lecher starting to rub off on me...or is it that I...no...no way...we're just friends...she was going insane when she when she said it...I'm a weak, worthless hanyou...she doesn't love me, not like that anyway. I know I don't feel that way about her...but why does she make me feel like I would die if she ever left me? And why do I care if Koga likes her...or that Hobo guy for that matter??? God...life is very confusing...' His thoughts were disturbed by Kagome's voice calling, "Inuyasha, lunch!"

Inuyasha got up and made his way into the kitchen. The rest if the family was already sitting down. He took the empty chair next to Kagome and pick up something that Kagome called a sand-which off his plate and sniffed it. Kagome giggled. "It's not gonna bite Inuyasha. Try it!" Inuyasha glanced at her and took at small bite out of the food. He chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed it. "So?" Sota pressed. "What do ya think?"

Inuyasha smirked. "It's good, kid..."

Sota's face broke into a huge smile. "Wow! Did you hear that Mom??? He likes the sand-which I made!!!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Very good Sota! You must be proud. What time are you going to Ricu's house?"

"At 2:30...I get to spend the night, right?"

"Yes, Sota dear, you can spend the night. You should finish lunch quickly and get ready, we have to leave soon..." Sota inhaled the rest of his food and ran up the stairs to pack.

"Kagome..." The girl in question turned her attention to her grandpa. "Your mother and I are going out tonight and won't be home until very late tonight. We will be leaving after we drop Sota off at his friend's house. You and Inuyasha will have the house to yourselves...and if anything unorthodox happens..."

"GRANDPA!!! Nothing is gonna happen!!! Honestly..." (A/N: We'll see about that...hehe. No lemon or lime but fluff is on the way...)

"Come on, Grandpa!!! We're gonna be late..." Sota ran out the door and got into the car, his mother right behind him.

"Coming..." The older man turned his attention to his granddaughter. "I'll see you tomorrow...bye..." He walked out the door and got in the car, waving at his granddaughter in the window as the car drove away and out of sight.

After her family was out of sight she turned to the figure behind her, "Inuyasha, can I ask you a favor?"

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and snorted, "Depends...what do ya want?"

"Can you teach me how to fight...like hand fighting or something like that...?"

"Why the sudden interest in martial arts?" He turned and looked at her.

There was a long paused, so long that Inuyasha thought that she wouldn't answer him. He was about to ask again when she spoke up, "Because I'm tired of being a weakling..." She was looking at the ground and speaking softly, as if expecting to be a victim of his sharp tongue. "I'm tired of depending on everyone else to save me...I want to save myself..." She looked at him expecting his usual attitude and arrogant smirk, but neither was there...'What the hell has gotten into him? Usually he would have given me his stupid 'Feh' as a response and told me that I was too weak to do anything...but he seems to be thinking about my request... "Inuyasha...?"

"You do realize that it won't be easy...you'll have to train everyday and build up you strength and..."

"I know it won't be easy, but I still want to learn..." She trailed off, nothing else needed to be said.

"As long as you understand I will teach you." Inuyasha pushed the couch out of the way to clear a space. "And we start now..."

-2 hours later

Kagome slumped on the couch, exhausted. Inuyasha said the he had been very easy on her considering her condition; still Kagome's clothes were soaked with sweat. "I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be out in about a half an hour, ok?"

"Go ahead..." He paused for a few seconds then said, "When's dinner?"

"I'll start making it after my shower...and you're helping me." She quickly ran up the stairs and into the bathroom before Inuyasha could protest.

"Feh, yeah right." He walked up the stairs past Kagome's room and into the guest room. As he lay on the bed he took a deep breath through his nose, 'Kagome's scent is everywhere. It's so relaxing, knowing that she near...but why??? That's the real question, why do does she affect me like this??? Maybe I should ask Miroku...he knows all about this kind of stuff...yeah...maybe the lecher will be good for something...

-Kagome's POV

Cold water poured down on her, rinsing all the sweat and grime off her body. 'Wow...when he said it would be hard he wasn't kidding...' Yet she was still determined to continue...she refused to stay a helpless little schoolgirl. Kagome reached out of the shower curtains and grabbed her shaving cream and razor. She coxed the last of the cream from the bottle and applied it to her legs. She then took her razor and began...mind not really on her task, but on the last two hours she had just spent with Inuyasha...

-Flashback

"Stupid girl, you're stance is all wrong...here..." Inuyasha walked over to his new pupil, from behind, and grabbed her wrists loosely, shifting they're position. "Now punch..." 'God...what the hell am I doing??? This is way too close...' He took a deep breath to calm himself, unfortunately for him Kagome's scent fill his senses, driving him to the brink of insanity.

Inuyasha suddenly let go of her, as if she had burned him. "Inuyasha? Are you ok...?" Kagome stared at him eyes full of concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." The hanyou replied hoarsely, amber eyes looking back at her. "Try that punch again..."

-End Flashback

'He was acting so weird...' Suddenly pain shot up her leg. She looked down. 'Well that's what I get for not paying attention...'

-Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha bolted into a sitting position, all calmness gone...Blood...he could smell her blood. 'Shit!!!' He tore out of the room and burst into the bathroom. "Kagome!!!"

"Ahh...Inuyasha!!! What the hell do you think you're doing???" Kagome quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, falling onto the toilet seat in her hurry.

"What happened??? Why do I smell your blood???"

"I cut myself shaving...now will you get out?!?!?!"

"You cut yourself?" Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Let me see..." He knelt down and gently lifted her leg, placing it on his knee. It was a pretty nasty cut. "How did you do this again?" He asked softly as he used some toilet paper to blot up the blood.

The gentleness of his touch had Kagome breathless. She had no idea someone so strong could posses such tenderness..."I...cut myself...shaving..."

"Shaving...?"

"Yeah..." Kagome couldn't believe it...why was he affecting her so? She felt so...giddy. 'God...' She looked up to see her cut bandaged and Inuyasha standing up, looking down at her. He extended his hand to her, offering to help her up. She stared at him for a moment; not really grasping what was going on, shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed his hand. When she was on her feet she said, "Ready for dinner?" Inuyasha nodded. "Ok, I don't really want to cook, so let's go out to eat...is that ok?"

"Sure...I don't mind..."

"Great! I'm gonna go get dressed, meet you down stairs in 10 minutes..." Kagome walked into her room and closed the door. Inuyasha slowly walked down the stairs, pondering what he had just gotten himself into...

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to up date and that this chappie isn't very long...stuff at my house has gotten really busy and I have tons of stuff that I have to get done. Plus my normal writing time got cut a little short because of all the crap I do after school. So once again I'm really sorry!!!

BIG ass thanks to all my reviewers Kaitou-Inuyasha, Jes, fanfiction 1, and Yodagirl, (new reviewers) tamara moon, JadeElemental, the strange, mizurazame, and orange InuYasha. Oh...and lizzbeth, sorry ya feel that way, but before you judge my fic, you should read more than just the summary and the first chappie...k? And to answer the question that you gave me fanfiction 1, no this is not an Inu/new girl fic...I am a firm believer that Kags and Inu belong together. Ok? I promise that I'll try to up date as much as possible and I'll try to make the chapters longer. And the new girl will show up in a couple chappies, I just haven't gotten that far yet...I'll write more soon...

P.S. Please R&R and start if you haven't yet!!!


	11. A Night Alone 2

Chapter 11

A Night Alone 2 (still grinning)

This chappie is dedicated to Orange InuYasha; thanks for always reviewing for every chapter...you're always my first reviewer. And thanks for taking the time to email me; it means a lot. Please except this as my way of saying thank-you!!!

Disclaimer: Ok peeps...how many time do I need to tell you that I don't own Inuyasha and co.? I know everyone has a right to be stupid, but this is getting ridiculous...sigh...on with the fic.

True to her word, Kagome was down stairs in less than 10 minutes, completely dressed in a light purple tank, a pair of jeans, and black sneakers. No make-up though...being a natural beauty she didn't bother, she thought it was silly that most girls her age wouldn't step out of the house without it on. "Ready to go Inuyasha?"

"Just let me get my shoes on..." Inuyasha walked to the front door and grabbed the sandals that were placed in front of it. Walking back to where Kagome was, he sat down on the couch and tugged them onto his feet. Sandals secured he picked his jacket up off the couch and flung it over his shoulder. "Now, I'm ready to go." Kagome smiled at him, grabbing his hand, she dragged him out the door, down the shrine steps and onto the busy streets of Tokyo.

-Miroku, Sango, and Shippo

The three friends sat under a tree to avoid the evening heat. "When's Inuyasha and Kagome gonna get back?" Shippo asked as he crawled into Sango's lap.

"They said that they would be back in about a week, Shippo." Miroku scooted closer. This did not go unnoticed by Sango.

"Keep your distanced, monk."

Miroku smiled at her. "Sango, it hurts that you don't trust me..." Miroku placed his hand on the slayer's lower back.

Sango looked at him, slightly confused, "Miroku...your hand is on my back..."

The monk looked at his hand then turned his gaze back at Sango and smiled sweetly. "Oh...my apologies Sango..." His hand moved lower until it reached the forbidden zone.

"LECHERIS MONK!!!" Miroku nursed the rather large lump on his head.

"You misunderstand Sango dear, there was an insect on you and I was merely removing it. My intentions were pure."

Shippo watching the conversation smirked, "Whatever you say Miroku..."

-Inuyasha and Kagome

"Yum...this is good. What's it called again Kagome?"

The girl stifled a giggle. "It's a hamburger..." She took a sip of her soda. "I'm glad you like this place so much, I come here all the time with my friends." And speaking of Kagome's friends...

"Hey Kagome!!!" Yuri ran over to where the two sat, followed closely by Akuro and Kara.

"What are you guys doing here?" The three girls smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh nothing..." Yuri replied.

"We just came to get a bite to eat." Kara added.

"We had no idea that you guys would be here..." Akuro said quickly.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Kagome smiles at her three friends.

"No...we already ate..."

"Plus we wouldn't want to intrude..." Yuri winked at Kagome, "Have fun you guys..." The three girls walked off.

"Well..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "That was interesting..." A blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks.

"You ready to go...?"

"Yeah...let's go watch that movie..."

Inuyasha grabbed his coat as Kagome paid the bill, and the two teens walked off toward the Sunset Shrine. They were quiet for a long time, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a soothing one. Kagome glanced at the hanyou walking next to her, 'I really like spending time with him; I mean sometimes he can be an ass, but he has this really sweet side. I can't help but wonder what he was like when he was little, before his mom and dad died. He can't have always been so cold and distant, I bet he was a really sweet little kid...' Kagome had to smile at the though of Inuyasha as a child. 'I bet he was really cute too...just like he is now...wait...where did that come from?' She glanced at him again. 'It's ok...I can admit that I think he's cute, just never let him find out...' A cold breeze cut through her thin shirt, she looked at Inuyasha in his warm looking jacket. 'For once he has the right idea, I wish I brought mine...' Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep some warmth inside her. 'How the hell did it get so cold???' She shivered slightly, but didn't say anything to the boy next to her...

Kagome wasn't the only one deep in thought, Inuyasha too was thinking about the person next to him. He glanced at her for the fifth time since they left the restaurant. He loved the way her long, black hair flowed behind her as she walked. 'She's beautiful...she looks so much like Kikyo, but she's so different. Kikyo always seem kinda distant, always wanting me to become human...wanting to change me.' Just then something clicked inside the hanyou's mind, an understanding...'Kikyo wanted me to be something I'm not...but Kagome...she doesn't care if I'm demon or human of a hanyou. It all seems to be the same to her...Kami knows she likes my ears enough...' Inuyasha almost smiled at that thought...

-Flashback

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's living room, waiting for her get out of that god be damned school of hers...'What the hell is taking her so long??? I'll give her a piece of my mind when I see; coming back to her world for a whole week and now being late!!!' The hanyou let out a sigh of frustration, just as the front door opened.

"Hi everyone!!! I'm home!"

"It's about time!!!"

Kagome appeared in the doorway, she didn't seem surprised that he was here. "Sorry Inuyasha, but I can't leave 'til later tonight."

"Why the hell not???" Inuyasha got up and walked to where Kagome was standing. "It's been a week!!! What about the jewel shards??? They're WAY more important then anything you have to do here!!!"

Kagome stayed as calm as possible and said, "I'm sorry, but today is my brother's 9th birthday and I promised that I would be there to his birthday dinner. You're welcome to stay if you want to...I'm sure Sota would love it if you were there..."

"Fine, I'll stay. But after we're going back..."

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha..."

The party was small but enjoyable, even Inuyasha had to admit it was fun. After they said their good-byes Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the well. "Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Thanks for coming, it really meant a lot to Sota...and me..."

"Feh, it was no be deal...I only did it to make sure you came back..."

Kagome smiled at him, knowing he didn't mean a word. She saw how much fun he had. She shook her head, still smiling. The girl reached up and rubbed one of the hanyou's ears, surprising him. She felt him tense then relaxed under her touch. Closing his eyes and sighing Inuyasha thought, 'This feels nice...' Suddenly her hand went still. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her, She was smiling at him but there was something in them that he had never seen before in her eyes. It looked so familiar, but the memory was fuzzy like he hadn't seen it in a long time...'Mother...' It hit him like a ton of sits (couldn't resist...lol) his mom, that's they way she use to look at him, her eyes always full of love. 'Why is Kagome looking at me like that? It's not like she loves me or anything, why would she when she knows I love Kikyo...but if I love Kikyo then why do I keep dreaming about Kagome in my arms? Do I love Kagome???' "Kagome..."

That word was the only thing spoken before Kagome leaped down the well, followed closely by Inuyasha...(A/N: This is before the beginning of this story...just wanted to make sure I don't confuse you...)

-End Flashback

Inuyasha actually smiled at that memory...until all the doubts that flooded him then came back to him. 'Life is way too confusing for my liking...' He sighed and glanced at Kagome, she was shivering. Inu took off his coat and handed it to her, "Here, this should keep you warm." He said as he placed the coat over the girl's shoulders.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him, "Thanks Inuyasha. I feel much warmer now..." He looked at her for a moment and gave her a small smile in return...

-Later at Kagome house

The to teens sat on the couch, finally starting to watch the movie. The credits rolled by, neither was really paying attention to them. The movie started, a young girl was singing, "Yo ho...Yo ho a pirates life for me..." A few minutes past, an inflamed ship appeared. Kagome moved a little closer to Inuyasha. The movie rolled on, not a word was spoken between the two on the couch...that is until Kags saw Will Turner..."God...Yuri was right, he is hot!!!"

"WHAT???"

"Calm down Inuyasha...it's not like I'll ever meet him. Besides he's probably just some stuck up rich guy..."

Inuyasha turned to face the TV again, mumbling something about dumb actors. Kagome just shook her head and continued to watch the movie...

-Two hours later

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha as Elizabeth and Will spoke to Elizabeth's father, (This is the part right before Elizabeth and Will kiss) she had moved closer and closer as the final fight scene dragged on. Inuyasha tensed slightly then relaxed. He put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. 'This feels so right, she feels so warn in my arms...' Kagome looked up at him just as he was looking down at her.

"Are you sure this is what you really want, after all he is a blacksmith..." (The movie.)

Their eyes met. Kagome felt her body heat up. She could feel herself moving closer to him; see him moving closer to her. His lips brushed hers and pulled away ever so slightly so his lips hovered over hers. Kagome slowly almost timidly pressed her lips against the hanyou's.

"No...he's a pirate..." (A/N: You guys know what happens next in this movie...hehe)

Inuyasha returned the kiss, wrapping his other arm around the girl. Heat flowed through his body, making him want her more. He felt two arms pulling him closer. Kagome pressed her body against his own as she deepened the kiss. Inuyasha pulled back out of the need to breathe. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him, she couldn't believe that they had just kissed. She saw a fire in his eyes; she knew that the same fire was in her own. She could see a small smile touch his lips. She touched his cheek rubbing her thumb over his soft skin. Inuyasha sighed; everything felt so right; everything was perfect...nothing could break the spell they were under...lost in each other's eyes...

RING, RING...then again, maybe something could.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Higurashi?"

"Oh...hello Hojo..."

"I just wanted see how you're doing. Do you fell any better?"

"Yea...I feel a lot better, still a little sore, but I'm sure I'll be good-as-knew in no time."

"Glad to hear it! See you in school on Monday! Bye!!!" Kagome hung up the phone. She walked back to where Inuyasha was sitting. She turned off the TV and took the DVD out of the player. She stood up and yawned.

"You should get some sleep...you look really tired..."

"You're right Inuyasha. I'll see you in the morning, ok..."

"Ok...'night Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha..." He watched her as she walked up the stairs and into her room, only after she shut the door did he get up. He moved quietly up the stairs and into the guess bedroom. Lying on the bed he closed his eyes, he could still feel her lips against his, the warmth of her body as it pressed against him. 'It felt so right...' Inuyasha slowly drifted off to sleep, and his thoughts turned into dreams...

The week passed too fast...Inuyasha and Kagome spent every moment of the day together, Kagome didn't have to go to school. They trained during the day. Kagome was learning really fast. Inuyasha was surprised how gifted and quick she was. If he weren't a half-demon she would have had him on the ground on many occasions.

It was time to go back to the feudal era. Even Inuyasha was sorry the week was over, he liked spending time with Kagome one-on-one. They never spoke of the kiss they had shared, nor did they do it again. It seemed that they had unofficially agreed not to speak of it. But neither could stop thinking about it. Neither could forget the heat that had flowed through they're veins, the softness of the other's lips no matter how much they tried, Kagome even found herself dreaming about it.

They said good-bye to Kagome's family and were walking toward the well. Kagome glanced at the hanyou at her side. 'He was so warm. I feel like I could have stayed like that forever. Why did Hojo have to call then??? Couldn't he have called the next day or something??? But it might have been a good thing that he called; what if the kiss led to more? It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that...' Kagome fiddled with the red flower in her hair, the same flower that Inuyasha had given her after her performance when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

The girl shook the thoughts out of her and turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Yea...I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face Kagome. "It's just that you've been kinda quiet today. Come to think of it, you've been quieter ever since we..." Inuyasha trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome wasn't sure what to say. All she wanted to do was tell Inuyasha how much she loved him, she had told him before yet she sensed doubt within him. But she feared rejection, and the hurt that would come along with it. Kagome look at Inuyasha and saw confutation in his eyes. She replied the first thing that came to mind, "I'm fine Inuyasha. Nothing's wrong." Smiling she added, "Let's get back. The others will get worried if we'll late."

"You're right, let's go." Inuyasha continued walking toward the well. Kagome stood there for a moment then ran 'til she caught up with Inuyasha. The two stood in front of the well a few moments before jumping into it.

They climbed out of the dark well and into the sunshine. They made their way to the village and into Keade's h hut. Miroku, Sango, and the old miko were sitting around a pot of stew, more than likely their lunch, and were dishing it out when Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

"HELLO!!! We're back!" Kagome sat beside Sango.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha! Glad you guys are back. Shippo was starting to complain..."

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome glanced around the cabin.

"He went for a walk a little while ago." Miroku started to get up. "I'll go find him..."

"No, it's ok Miroku. I'll go get Shippo." Kagome got up and walked toward the door. "I'll be right back." Stepping out of the hut she started walking into Inuyasha's Forest. "Shippo!" She called, "Shippo!"

"Die bitch!!!" A figure hurled a knife at Kagome. Dogging it quickly, Kagome turned to get a better look at her attacker. She was not much older that herself, dressed in baggy, black pants with chains hanging off the side and a blood red tank top covered with an open black sweatshirt. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, her dark brown eyes glaring angrily at Kagome. Her eyes settled on the flower in the other girl's hair, and if at all possible glared at her with even more hate in her eyes. "How DARE you wear MY creation!!! You son of a BITCH!!!" She lunged at Kagome without warning, slicing out with knives that she had hidden in her sleeves.

"I don't even KNOW you!!! Why the hell are you attacking ME???" Kagome kept dogging not wanting to attack unarmed.

"Don't play innocent with me, asshole!!! You know full well who I am!!!" The girl ducked down and sliced at Kagome's leg, making a deep cut in her thy. Kagome fell to the ground with a yelp of pain; her attacker loomed over her with an evil smile on her face, a knife held in her hand. "Time to die, Kikyo..."

Author's Note: God...you all must hate me. 1: I take so long to update, which I'm really sorry about. And 2: I leave a cliffy. But if you review I promise I'll be quicker with my updates...

Anyway, HUGE ASS thanks to all of my reviewers, the old and the new. I have 67 now. Oh and I wrote a one-shot song-fic a while ago, so if you have the time could you R&R that fic? I only have 6...back to the point...THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! I really love hearing from you guys!!! And I will update soon!!!

P.S. R&R but you already knew that...hehe.


	12. Conversations

Chapter 12

Conversations

Quick little thing...one of my wonderful reviewers mentioned the flower in their review. I have to give you some props, no one else mentioned it...you're very cleaver. You will learn a little bit about that in the next chappie. It should prove to be interesting I hope...anyway I won't keep you any longer...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would say that I don't own anything, but I do own something...I own the new character. So please don't use her without my permission. But other than that I don't own anything...on with the fic!!!

"Kagome! Huh? Where's Kagome mutt-face???" (A/N: Guess who? For those of you that are slow it's Koga.)

"She went to find Shippo...not that that's of YOUR business flee-bag!"

"Actually, Inuyasha?" The hanyou in question turned his attention to the worried looking demon slayer. "Can you go find Kagome? She's been gone awhile, and I'm starting to get worried something might have happened..."

"You're right Sango, she should have been back awhile..." The monk was interrupted by a certain kit.

"Inuyasha!!! You're back! You're back! But, wait, where's Kagome? Didn't she come back with you?" By this time everyone was worried about where Kagome had gotten to.

"Well...what are you standing around for??? My woman may be in danger, let's go!!!"

They all ran out the door spitting up into groups, Miroku and Shippo in one group, Koga and Sango in another, and Inuyasha went in search of Kagome on his own...

-Kagome and the insane girl who thinks Kagome's Kikyo and is trying to kill her.

"Time to die Kikyo..." The girl slowly moved in for the kill, as if she wanted this moment to last.

"I don't think so..." Kagome quickly propped herself up onto her elbows and swung her legs at her attacker knocking her to her feet. Using her enemy's moment of recovery Kagome quickly leaped to her feet careful not to put weight on her injured leg. "Will you please tell me who you are?"

"Shut the fuck up!!! You know who I am Kikyo! No stop playing innocent with!!! Shut up and FIGHT!!!" She lunged at Kagome knives held out in front of her. Kagome dogged. "I have you now..." Kagome felt her flying back, only to hit a tree. Two knives using the bagginess of her sweat shirt to pin her to the tree. After a few moments of trying to free herself Kagome looked back at the girl, she noticed that her feet were bare and she had some sort of white cloth wrapped around her feet and hands. 'She's looks like she's from my era...but how did she get here?'

"Finally I have you. Give me your last request Kikyo for it's time to go to hell where you belong..."

"At least tell me your name before you kill me..."

"You know it already!!! But fine I will tell you. My name is Sakura." She drew yet another knife out of her hair and held it Kagome's neck. "Bye, bye Kikyo. See you in hell..." The girl, Sakura, lifted the knife to make the final lethal stroke.

"KAGOME!!!" Sakura turned just in time to see a flash of silver and red before she was throne back by the force of his attack. "Kagome..." Inuyasha quickly pulled the knives out of the tree, setting the girl free. Kagome tried to stand but the wound in her leg hurt like hell and she fell to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"BASTARD!!! How dare you interfere!!!" Sakura picked herself off the ground, holding a hand to her bleeding side, and got into a fighting stance another knife in her hands.

"God...how many knives does she have?" Kagome mumbled, trying to stand again. "Kagome, Just stay where you are...I'll take care of this."

"That's funny!!! A hanyou thinks he can take me on...impossible. I bet your girlfriend there is more of a challenge..."

"You should talk...I can smell the demon in your blood. You're no better than me. "A smirk spread across Inuyasha's face. "You're just 1/4 demon."

Sakura's laughter was replaced with a glare. I swear to God, if looks could kill, Inu would be sitting in hell right now. "I have demon blood, but you're blind if you can't see what other powers I have..." Suddenly the girl charged at Inuyasha, attempting to slice his chest open with one of her knives. Inu quickly dogged, punching the girl in the stomach as she ran past him, knocking her into a tree; where she blacked out. "You're mine now...iron-reaver soul-stealer!"

"SIT!!!" Inuyasha felt himself being pulled to the ground. When the subduing spell lost its effect, Inu completely lost it..."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???"

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you kill her..."

"WHY NOT??? She was trying to KILL YOU!!!" The last two words were so loud; Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if all of Japan heard him.

"There's no need to yell..." Kagome was doing her best not to 'sit' the angry hanyou until his back broke. Taking a few deep breaths she continued, "She thought I was Kikyo...it wouldn't right to kill her because she make a mistake..."

"You make it sound like she simply stepped on your toe, not slice your thigh open ..." Sighing Inuyasha looked at the unconscious girl. "So...what are we gonna do with her?"

"Let's take her to Keade. She can treat her wounds and then we an find out why she hates Kikyo so much." Kagome paused for a second, thinking something over, "She's a good fighter; maybe we could invite her to join us..."

"Fuck no..." Came the calm reply.

-Keade's hut

"Did any of you have any luck?"

"No...sorry Koga. We looked everywhere..." Miroku hung his head, "She seems to have vanished..." (A/N: Pay attention cuz this will play into a later plot twist...it won't come for a while, but it should be...searching for right words...interesting. I know it's confusing now, but all will become clear in due time.)

'Damn it where the hell can she be?' Koga sat down next to a very worried kit. 'God if anything happened to her the dog-turd will die...how could he let Kagome wonder around on her own? The stupid bastard...wait...I smell blood...' The wolf demon looked up. "Kagome!!!" Koga ran over and took the limping Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms. "Who the hell I that?" Koga pointed to the person on Inuyasha's back.

"Her name is Sakura." Kagome looked up and saw confusion in the wolf demon's face. "It's a long story...I'll fill you all in later. I'm just really tired now..."

"And you should be!!!" Inuyasha cut into the conversation, "You held her off all by yourself for God knows how long!!! You should get into the hut and get some rest right now!!!

"Why Inuyasha..." The "holy" monk couldn't resist giving his two bits. "I didn't know you care so much about Lady Kagome. How sweet of you!" Miroku gave the hanyou a smile.

"No...I just...she...she's no use to me if she's sick.... I don't care about her... like that...I...I just...uh..."

"Miroku quit teasing him...Oh and Inuyasha? Would you mind taking Sakura inside so Keade can treat her wounds?"

"Feh...fine. Just don't get used to it..."

"No problem...Koga can you help me inside?"

"Sure my love." He put her arm around his neck and picked her up bridal stile and carried her into the hut.

Once inside he placed her on a futon and went in search of Keade. Kagome sat there for a couple of seconds before Inuyasha came in to put Sakura down. She smiled at him as he placed her in Kagome's sleeping bag. "So how are you feeling?" She nodded slowly. It surprised Kagome a little. She hadn't expected Inu to say anything. When she snapped out of her daze the hanyou was hitting at the edge of the futon. "Here..." He said gently, "Let me see..." Inuyasha lifted her leg and placed it in his lap. He ripped some of the denim anyway from the wound on her lower thigh. Inuyasha got up and grabbed a cloth and the bowl of water that was in the corner of the hut. Inuyasha then repositioned himself as he was before and set about cleaning the dried blood off Kagome's leg. He worked silently, occasionally glancing up at the girl whom he had sworn to protect. The girl who he had come to know and like...who knows maybe even love. 'Not that again! I don't love Kagome...at least I don't think I do...NO!!! Stop doubting yourself you dumb ass hanyou!' "Ouch..." If he weren't a hanyou then Inuyasha wouldn't have heard the slight wince.

"It's infected..." He said gently. "It's a good thing we caught the infection at its earliest stage, otherwise there would be a lot of pain in your future..." HE placed a few herbs on the cut to kill the infection.

"Inuyasha...?" He looked up into the eyes of the 15 year-old girl. "Thanks..."

"For what?"

"For everything. For taking care of me, for helping me out...everything..."

"Kagome...?"

"Yeah...what is it Inuyasha?"

"How long how have we been together?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Almost a year...it will be a year in two weeks..."

"How do you know...?"

"Well I came over on my birthday and my 16th birthday in two weeks..."

"Really? I didn't realize that is was your birthday when you came..."

"Yeah... It was some birthday present too...I think it was the best one I've ever gotten..."

This shocked Inuyasha, how could the destruction of her life be a good birthday present??? "It...it was???"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his confusion, 'He is so cute when he gets that look...' "Yeah...what better birthday present than getting some great new friends? Plus I've learned how to do archery and I know what herbs can heal and what ones can kill. You're teaching me karate and I think I've found someone I care about and who might love..." She trailed off. That had gone a little farther than she wanted to, 'Oh crap! And here comes a bunch of questions that I don't want to answer...' "Kagome..." 'Quick! Change the subject! Do something, Kagome! Anything!!!'

Inuyasha leaned closer to the blushing girl. 'She so cute when she blushes...' "Kagome...did you mind?"

Of all the things for him to say, that was not what she was expecting..."Mind what...?"

"That I kissed you..." 'What the hell am I saying??? Why am I talking about this now???'

"I...umm...no. I did-didn't...I mean..." She was lost for words. Of course she didn't mind! In fact she liked it...his lips were so soft and...it just felt...right...

Kagome slowly closed the gap between them. Inuyasha could feel her warm breath roll across his skin. Finally he could take it anymore; he boldly captured her lips with his own. They stayed with their lips locked for a couple seconds before Inuyasha slowly pulled away. Kagome whimpered a protest at the loss of is lips. "Kagome..." He breathed. She stared at him with those soft brown eyes. It sent a fire through his body. Her lips were so soft...her remembered the last time they'd kissed. It seemed so long ago, even though just a week had passed. His whole body was on fire just as it had then. Inu could feel it burn with a desire for her. He brought his hand up and ran a finger along her cheek and down her neck. Her skin was just as soft as her lips, how he wanted to kiss her again! Kagome ran her fingers through his soft hair. She slowly brought her hand up to rub his ear. Inuyasha closed his eyes and moaned quietly. 'This feels so good...'

Sounds coming from the entrance broke the spell they were in. "Kagome, how's ye wound?" Behind Keade filed Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga.

"It's fine Keade..."

"Glad ye are well...now how about ye explain what happen to ye."

"Yes, who is that girl Kagome?" Sango asked as she pulled Miroku away from the sleeping figure by the ear.

"She says her name is Sakura. AS for why she attacked me, from what I can gather she thought I was Kikyo. And for some reason she hates her..."

"Very interesting. Did she say anything else?" Miroku looked at her. "From the way she's dressed she probably from your era Kagome."

"That's what I don't get. She doesn't have a jewel shard on her, so how did she get here?"

"We'll have to ask her when she awakes..."

"WHERE THE HELL AMI???"

Author's Note: Well...here's another chappie done. And to my wonderful reviewers...

Orange InuYasha: It's ok...update your stories when you can. And really? She looks like you? Cool! I didn't plan that at all, but it's still cool! I'm not that awesome (ok...so maybe I am). You're gonna make my ego swell...lol. So stop it...jk, keep going!

Dumbbland83: No! You have this wrong! It's not good that Kagome is hurt! Anyway, thanks for the review!

Kohikari: I have to give you your props...you're the only one who mentioned the flower. Also you get some fluff in this chapter and don't worry Miroku and Sango will have their fluffy moments too! Happy you like it so far!!!

The Strange: Yep...she's a pro at this. Don't worry you'll find out how Kikyo pissed this one off soon enough...

Esta: I'm really happy you like it!!! Thanks so much for the review!!!

Emerald Ash: Yep that was a fluffy chapter!!! And they did kiss again!!! I don't how many but Kikyo seems to have made a lot! More answers will come later in the story. OO and while I'm thinking about it...you need to update Lovers and Killers!!! I mean it!!! That was a crappy place to stop!!! UPDATE ASH!!! Thanks for the review!!!

Jade Elemental: I wouldn't dare deny you your fluff! I do not have a death wish!!! Lol. And I didn't wait a month so there will be no hurting the poor little writer...::puppy face:: Anyway, you , like Ash, need to update your stories. Just don't forget...I know where you live, I know where you sleep and I know what time you go to bed!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! LOL!!!

So you guys got your new chapter! Hope you liked it. I'll try to update in two or three weeks!!! Bye for now!!!

P.S. R&R!!!


	13. Explanations

Chapter 13

Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I'm just a lover of the show! Oh…but if you want to give him to me that's ok…go a head!

"WHERE THE HELL AM I???"

"I could be wrong, but I think she's awake…"

"YOU BASTARDS!!! Where the hell are my weapons??? I swear to God if you don't give them back to me I'll…" She goes on and on.

By this time Inuyasha's ears were ringing. Damn this girl could scream!!! "SHUT UP!!!" The girl looked at him, not prepared for that little comment, but she gained her composer rather quickly. "You have no right to tell me to shut up, you hanyou bastard!!! You're he one interfered with my affairs, knocked me out, and took my weapons from me!!! I could wipe the floor with you!!! Now give me my weapons!!! I'll avenge my sister's death and KILL THAT BITCH!!!" She pointed at Kagome as she said this.

"You ARE an idiot!!! That's not Kikyo, wench!!!" She glared at Inuyasha, not buying it. "Just look at her!"

Her glare intensified but she looked at Kagome. She stared at her for a long time, not moving a bit. Finally she got and walked over to where Kagome sat. Inuyasha moved to interfere but was stopped by Miroku. "What the hell…" "Don't Inuyasha, just watch…" Inuyasha turned to look at the strange new girl; she seemed to be staring into Kagome's very soul. Kagome's eyes looked blank as she stared back at Sakura. Everything was still…everything was quiet. Even birds were quiet. An intense force filled the room, almost suffocating the occupants. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished.

Kagome felt dizzy…everything was blurry. She clutched her stomach and let out a string gut wrenching coughs. That snapped Inuyasha out of his daze and he rushed to her side. He rubbed her back as she continued to cough. When she finally stopped Inu turned his gaze to Sakura, "What the hell did you do???"

Sakura tore her gaze away from Kagome and looked at Inuyasha. Smiling she said, "Who? Me?" "Don't play innocent with me, wench!!! I know you did something, now what was it???" If Inuyasha wasn't pissed before, he as now. How could something else happen to Kagome? She had been through enough! And now this stupid ass-hole comes along and just adds to it!!! No! Nothing else is happening to her, not if he could help it!!!

The girl waved her hand in front of her face, "I didn't do a thing, you mistrusting dog! Why would I harm her now that I know that she isn't the woman I seek? I have no grudge against her. Plus I respect a woman who isn't afraid to kick some ass…" She turned to Kagome. "You're rather gifted in the art of fighting. How long have you been studying?"

"Let's see…about a week or so…" Sakura burst out laughing. "That's very funny, but seriously how long?"

"A week. No joke. Only a week." Kagome could see disbelief cross the other girl's face. She was about to say something else, but was cut off.

"I'm sure we could go back and forth all day, but there are a few thing that I want to know." Sakura looked at the monk. "Like who are you?"

"Oh…please forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, but I wasn't exactly in the happiest mood in the world. I am Sakura, warrior. Do you mind if I ask a question of my own?" The group shook their heads. "Where did you get that flower?"

"I found it at the base of the Scared Tree." Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No…" She said it rather quickly, shaking her head. "It just reminds me of something my mother told me about…"

"I believe I could tell ye about it." Keade moved over to Kagome. The girl handed the old woman the flower. "It's called among other things, The Blood Flower." This earned the old miko curious looks from the others in the hut. "It is called that because only one that holds the blood of those from all walks of life may create such a thing. Meaning that this person must control fire, water, air, and earth. But they also must posses Light, Time, Sight, and Dark. They would be both the purest being and the most evil on this earth. They would be both demon and angel, monster and savior." She paused for a moment then looking each person in the eye she said, " Ye all must be careful. This person could be a great ally, but also a terrible enemy. If he has already joined with our foes then we are doomed, for this is rumored to be the most powerful creature in our world. None have ever encountered it, fought, and lived."

No one spoke. Everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own thoughts. Shippo was the one to break the silence. "But old Keade? How do you know so much about it? Has a person like this ever existed before?"

This was when Miroku spoke up. "I remember a tail I heard once, about a tragic woman with unlimited power. The tail says that she fell in love with a mortal man. They lived together happily and had three children. But sadly their happiness didn't last long, for in an accident she lost control of her power and killed him. She couldn't live with herself after that. She left her children and went on a rampage killing anything and everything in her wake, before finally killing herself. No one knows what happened to her children but they say that they were taken in by wolf demons and died of the plague a few years later."

"I have heard something similar to that." Koga stepped forward. "It was rumored that my brothers from the northern tribe took in two humans about 65-70 years ago, but I don't recall hearing that they died, they just disappeared about 50 years ago. Do you think there is a connection?"

"There may be, but there is a lot of branches of the tribe and it might not be the same humans. Hell the tail I heard might not even be true! But there is something out there that could mean our lives or our deaths, depending on who finds him first… Us or Naraku." Miroku shook his head. "But enough for now. There is too much guessing in all of this. We should only worry about if we are faced with proof of this being's existence."

"Sakura?" The slayer spoke up. "Why do you hate Kikyo? You mentioned something before about your sister, did, if you don't mind my asking, Kikyo do something to her?"

"Kikyo…" Kagome stared at the girl in shock. 'She's not that much older than me, yet she can feel so much hatred. Plus she's from my era, so how could she even meet Kikyo? Hell how did she get here?' She looked back as Sakura began to speak again. "That wretch was my sister's death! She HANDED my sister over to the demons!!! She didn't care!!! She didn't even look back! And I couldn't stop it!!! I couldn't do anything!!! All I could do was watch as she was slaughtered!!!"

"You're wrong!!!" Inuyasha shot up. "Kikyo would never do that!!!"

"And what would YOU know about her??? Wait…" Sakura paused for a second and stared at the hanyou. "You… You're Inuyasha."

"What of it?"

"You're that half-breed that fell in love with her 50 years ago. The one that was pinned to the tree. I've heard all about you. Haven't gotten over her yet have you? Still love her after all these years do you? You know it's almost laughable. My advice to you, get over it. She isn't the person you used to know. She's dead, and unless you're willing to kill her," She pointed at Kagome. "She isn't ever coming back. So get over it and move on."

"You know, this conversation has jumped around too much." Sango stepped forward, no letting Inuyasha give a reply to Sakura's comment. "Now Sakura, why don't you tell how you got here. It's obvious that you're not from this era so how did you find your way here?"

"I don't know really. I was at a shrine in Tokyo and I found an old well house. I was courious to say the least so I went to have a look. I wanted to have a look inside so I jumped into it, but I must have blacked out or something. And when I woke up I was here. I don't know how it happened."

"But if ye were able to come through, why didn't ye simply go back?"

"I was going to but then I saw her…my sister. You see she disappeared a few days earlier and I had no idea where she was." She let out a small laugh. " You can imagine my surprise when I found her in the Feudal Era!"

"Tis strange. Ye have no jewel shards so ye shouldn't have been able to come… And yet…" The old woman trailed off. There was silence in the hut. Everyone was lost in his or hers own thoughts.

After a few moments it was broken, "Well if there's nothing else I'll be on my; if you'll just give me my knives…" Sakura held her hand out.

"Sakura…you know you could stay with us…" Kagome moved to stand only to be pushed down by Inuyasha. Brushing off his protests she continued, "We run into Kikyo a lot and when we find her you can go on your way, but 'til then you could just hang out with us… If you want to that is…"

Sakura to put it bluntly; was shocked. She had tried to kill this girl and yet she was inviting her to stay with them. "Uhh…sure. Yea why not! Sure I'll hang out with you guys for a while!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo quickly agreed.

"HEY!!! Hold on a second!!! Isn't anyone gonna ask me what I think??? We don't know anything about this girl! What if she…"

"Oh chill out Inuyasha!!! I ain't gonna do anything!!! I'll go with my earlier thought…you're a mistrusting dog!!!"

"Why you cocky little bitch!!!" Inuyasha's hand rolled into a fist and he started toward Sakura.

"Inuyasha…SIT!!! I apologize for him. He well…doesn't like new people very much."

"Gee…I never would of guessed. So now that we've settled this, can I have my knives back?" (A/N: We're pretending that Inu took all her knives away in the last chappie.)

Miroku walked to a corner of the hut and picked up a bag…a very big bag. "How many knives do you have? This thing is heavy!"

"Umm…around 16 I think. Two on each of my legs, one on each arm down by my wrist, two strapped to my sides, four on my back, one in my hair, one on a string hidden under my shirt, and one strapped under each of my arms. I also have two longer swords I keep on my back." Everyone in the hut had really big anime eyes.

"How could you fight with all of that on you?" Inuyasha forgot how pissed he was.

"Years and years of practice. Is there a hot spring near by? I'd like to take a bath."

"Yea there is." Kagome got up slowly. "I can show you if you like."

Sakura smiled at the other girl. "That would be nice! Thank-you! Let me help you out…Sango would you like to come?"

"No thank-you…I already bathed today. You two go ahead."

"Ok…see you later." And the two girls left, after Kagome sat Inuyasha again for trying to stop her.

-At the hot spring

The girls stripped off their clothes and slipped in to the spring. "This is heaven." Sakura sighed. "I love it!"

Kagome nodded her head. She loved bathing in hot springs. She liked them more that her bath back home. There something about bathing in the peaceful forest the warm water all around her, yep pure and simple heaven. (A/N: Have you ever bathed in a hot spring before? I have. And it does feel like it could be heaven. I love it!!! If you haven't tried it…you should.) 'But not as heavenly as Inuyasha's kisses.' His lips were so soft and warm. She loved the way he would hold her like she would disappear if he let go. The way would melt in his arms and never want to stop. The fire that ran through her body when he deepened the kiss. The fact that she knew that it was beyond wanting him, she needed him. She didn't know what she would do without him. She was scared that he would choose Kikyo over her. That he would leave her and go to hell with the un-dead miko. "What are you thinking about?" Kagome shook her head and looked at the other girl.

"I was just thinking about what's happened to me so far…"

Sakura grinned at her. "You were thinking about the hanyou, weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You just had this look in your eye, a loving look. And I just thought since you and Inuyasha seem so close that maybe it was him… So do you love him?"

Kagome could feel her cheeks turn red. "I…I uh…I th-think…I do…" She stuttered. Kagome didn't know why she was telling Sakura this but she felt as if she could talk to her, like she had known her for years not a few hours. 'Oh god…'

Sakura giggled. "I knew it. Have you told him yet? How much do you love him? Does he love you? Have you kissed yet? Are you gonna mate? What are-?" Kagome quickly put her hand over Sakura's mouth, not being able to take all the questions.

"Will you please stop asking questions?" Sakura nodded. "Good…" Kagome removed her hand. Sakura looked at her expectantly. "So are you gonna answer?"

Kagome sighed. "No I haven't told him, I don't know if he loves me, I don't know if we'll mate, and it's none of your business if we've kissed." She paused for a moment, "Was that it?"

"How much do you love him?" Kagome looked at her. 'God this girl doesn't give up!' She looked at the water and whispered, "I don't know…nothing seems to fit right, you know? Everything seems too small, and words seems too pointless, too constricting…" Kagome burst out laughing. "That didn't make any sense!" She put her hair behind her ears.

"I get it. It made perfect sense to me…"

"At least one of us understands what the hell I'm talking about!" The two girls broke into another laughing fit.

-Later that night

Everyone around her was asleep. 'Good no one will know…' She slowly slipped out of her bed and walked out into the night. She wondered into the forest searching for someone. "The bastard is late…" She muttered under her breath. A cold wind whipped around her. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself to keep some warmth within her. Then as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. The girl slowly opened she eyes and looked at the figured in front of her. "So you finally decided to show up. Now what do you want to know? I have already learned a good deal about the girl. The boy hates my guts at the moment, but that will soon change. The little one hasn't really talked to me much. And the two seem to like me well enough. I will spend more time with them. I will get more info about them. Is there anything special you would like me to dig up?"

The figure smiled. "You have done well girl. There's nothing special I need to know now, just find out anything you can." His voice was so cold, it seemed like ice, but she was used to it. She had been his servant for quite a while, she didn't really enjoy it, but hey it was a way to put bread on her table. It was a way to keep her alive and strong; that was what mattered, that's what she needed to do. "I will see you in a couple of weeks." With that he disappeared in a gust of black wind.

"That was interesting… I thought he would ask me more. Oh well. I'll see him about two weeks… I can keep my secrets 'til then." With that she shoved her hands into her pockets a walked back to the hut to get some sleep…it would be a long day tomorrow…

Author's Note: It's not my fault!!! I'm sorry about the updating thing and the fact it took so long, but it's not my fault!!! My mom has decided that I can't go on my computer past 8:00pm and that's when I usually work on my fic because that's when my brother and sister go to bed so I have peace and quiet, but since I can't do that now updating was hard. But on a happier note now that I'm on vacation I have more free time so I will be able to update more, hopefully.

BIG ass thanks to all my reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Oh and if you have any guesses about what's going on please don't put it in your reviews, email me instead, cuz if you're right I don't want people to have the story spoiled cuz they hadn't figured it out…does that make sense? Anyway you can email me at . Love to you my friends!!!

P.S. R&R!!!


	14. His Guilt, Her Secret

Chapter 14:

His Guilt, Her Secret

Ok…the characters are OOC so no flames 'cause I've warned you… Oh and Ash…there's something for you at the end. I told you I would get revenge! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I'll give the creators :searches through pockets: A dollar, a penny, and 6 pieces of lint for him! Sigh…some how I don't think so… I also don't own any of the songs I used in this chappie.

Blood. There was so much blood. It seemed to run like a river down its body. Its skin was a ghostly white. "You killed me…" Its voice sent shivers down his spine. What was it? He could tell…it was too far away. "You killed me…" It whispered again. He could feel his body freeze with fear. How did this thing know him? It moved closer. The skin on its face was decaying. Its eyes were black. "Why did you do it?" He could hear so much pain in its voice. Red tears ran down its cheeks. Dark hair hid its face in shadows. It moved even closer. It was almost as if its mere presence was sucking the life out of him. He had to get away. He had to run!

"My body won't move!" He looked at the ground trying to force his legs to flee from this place. An icy hand touched his cheek. He froze. He looked up slowly, afraid. Black eyes met his. Half rotted lips form what must have been a smile. "Wh-who a-ar-e you?" He stammered. Its smiling face turned into a looked of hatred.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember?" Its calm voice was a huge contrast to the evil look on its face. "You killed me…" Its voice grew quiet. "I loved you and you…" More tears ran down its cheeks. "How can you not remember!" Its voice rang through the gray sky. It leaned closer to him. Its frozen lips met his for an instant than pulled away. It wrapped its arms around him and pulled his close. "It's me…"It whispered, snuggling closer to him. "It's Kagome…"

His eyes grew wide. "Kag…Kagome?" 'But she's not dead!' His mind screamed 'She's not dead!'

Kagome pulled away from him, a small smile on her lips. "So you remember me. Surprising." Her voice was cold, so unlike the Kagome he knew. "You killed me…" He met her eyes. His body stiffened as he watched images flash through them. He saw himself in her eyes. He had a fierce expression on his face. He saw himself crack his knuckles a slash at something before him. Blood sprayed all over his other self… He remembered that day. He turned full-demon and he had hurt her, he had almost…

She closed her eyes. He could feel his body relax. "No…" He breathed. "You didn't die! I didn't kill you!" He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Her decaying, twisted features were too much to bear!

A hoarse cackle came out of her partly rotten lips. "Believe what you want, but you know my words are true… Inuyasha… Inuyasha!"

Someone was shaking him. He blinked his eyes a few time to get the last bit of sleep out of them. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome looked at him eyes full of concern. 'He must have been having a nightmare…' (A/N: OK…that went in a different direction than I planned it on going. You those of you who didn't get it, this whole page that I just wrote was just a dream. Ok? Let me know if it made any sense. If it didn't I'll change it.) "I'm fine! Stop fussing!"

"Well excuse me for worrying!"

"Well who says that you need to worry so much? I'M FINE!"

'And so they continue arguing…' The dark figure had hidden itself well in the tree near where the couple was. 'I think I made the dream too vivid… Oh well. At least I got the guilt back into his system,' It giggled quietly to its self. (A/N: I'm using 'it' instead of 'he' or 'she' because I don't want you guys to know what gender this 'figure' is quite yet…) 'And that's essential to the plan. We can't have him forgetting what he did, now can we? He must remember that he almost killed her…that weird woman he seems so attached to. What was her name? Oh yea…Kagome. Well enjoy your time together, it won't last long…" As quietly as possible the figure crept away from the still arguing couple.

-Later

"Are you sure you want to leave Koga?"

"I'm afraid I must. I've been away from my pack far too long." He took Kagome's hands in his own. "But don't fret my love! I will return to you soon! Farewell!" And he left in his usual tornado.

"Thank god he's gone!" Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Now we can get going!"

"Well if we're gonna leave let's leave!" Sakura marched off, followed closely by Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Inuyasha fumed quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Oh give it a rest Inuyasha!" Kagome said loudly. "You need to be more trusting of people!" She glanced at her friends ahead of them. Grabbing his hand she ran towards them. "Come on Inu! We're falling behind!"

The group walked for a few hours before coming across a small, run-down hut. "Can we stop here for a sec? I just need to get a few things." Sakura walked into the hut followed by Kagome. The light haired girl grabbed a large black backpack a lot like Kagome and began to shove various objects into it.

Kagome looked around the hut, it seemed to be rotting away. There were gaps in between the planks of wood, the roof looked like it could fall anytime, and moss was growing everywhere. 'How long has she had to stay here? This place looks like it could collapse any moment now…'

"Hey Kagome!" The raven-haired girl looked at her newest friend. "Have you ever listened to American music before?" Kagome shook her head. "No? You don't know what you've been missing! Do you dance at all?"

Kagome grinned. "Now that I can do!" Sakura smiled slyly. "Now we have something to do tonight. Have you shown them our kind of "dancing"?"

Kagome's grin grew. "No….. But it wouldn't hurt them to see it, now would it? We could have some fun with this…"

"What is your evil mind coming up with?"

Kagome giggled. "Well you see, Sango and Shippo always go to get water, while Inuyasha and Miroku always get firewood, leaving poor little me, and Kirara, all alone to cook dinner…" Sakura chuckled a bit, catching on.

"Hey! We don't have all day! Let's get a move on!" Came the unmistakable shout of a certain inu-hanyou.

Kagome sighed. "Ok! We're coming!" Sakura caught the other girl's eyes and smiled. Kagome smiled back and the two of the walked out of the hut.

-Later, after they stopped for the night

Sakura, Kirara, and Kagome were sitting alone in the campsite; the others had already gone to do their cores. Sakura moved to her backpack and brought out her CD player and quite a few CDs. She opened the player and slipped the silver disk into it. Pushing the gray "play" button, she slowly got up as unfamiliar music to Kagome filled the clearing. It started out kind of slow then picked up pace. "La la la la la…. Hey mama…." Sakura started to move her body to the music. The song had a Latin feel to it and Kagome liked it. She smirked and started to dance along with Sakura. The two girls moved their hips to the music, using their bodies in ways that would make any man drop dead.

The song ended and a new one took its place. The girls laughed as they started to move to the song "Turn Me On". "So Kagome? What do ya think of American music?"

Kagome smiled. "I love it! I need to get some American CDs!" The two girls laughed as they continued to dance. They stopped when they heard a loud gasp. Kagome looked up. "Oh hi Sango! Wanna join us?"

Sango looked at Kagome for a moment then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing…" Came the reply. "Want us to show you how?" Sango looked at Shippo. He looked at her smiled, then hopped under a near by tree to watch the show. (Nothing perverted Chel…) Sango walked over to her friends and nodded. The other girls smiled, turned the music up and started to teach the slayer some of their favorite moves. She was a little shy at first but quickly caught on…

-With Inuyasha and Miroku

They had gathered a lot of firewood and were making their way back to the camp. Inuyasha began to pick up some weird sounds coming from they had left the girls. He stuck his nose higher in the air and took a sniff. 'Nothing unusual…' He signaled Miroku to pick up the pace. Miroku was starting to get worried, what if something happened to them. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Sango, his beautiful Sango…

He and Inuyasha were now running toward the girls. They burst into the clearing and the sight that met their eyes was not the one that they expected. The three young ladies in their group were looking rather sexy dancing to the odd music coming from an equally odd devise. Miroku took one look at Sango and got the biggest grin. You could almost see the perverted wheels turning in his head. He slowly walked over to her until he was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She stiffened for a moment then relaxed into his grip. She didn't give him a concussion, which surprised him more than anything. The couple began to sway to the music as the rest of the group watched with giant anime eyes. Sakura smiled at them and started to giggle. "Hey Sango!" The girl in question pulled away from the monk, a bright red blush on her cheeks, and looked at her friend. "How about we show we boys what we've been working on?" Kagome and Sango grinned and nodded. The miko grabbed Miroku and sat him next to a very red Inuyasha, then joined her friends near the fire. Sakura put a new CD into the player and the three of them waited for the music to start. As they song "Hey Mama" started to fill the clearing again, the girls began to move slowly at first then as the music picked up speed so did they. They moved their hips, running small hands through their hair and down their own bodies as they swayed to the music.

When the song ended they looked at the boys. Getting the desired reaction, a very, VERY red Inuyasha and a grinning monk, they sat down and started to eat.

-Later

Inuyasha sat in a tree watching Kagome sleep, trying to keep his thoughts away from what happens earlier out of his mind. But he just couldn't! She had looked so…hot! They way she seductively move her body to the music made him insane with want. 'Gods she is so beautiful…' The hanyou sighed. All he wanted to do was lie next to her and hold her close, breathe in her soothing scent, and never let her go… 'But what about Kikyo? Didn't you have these same feelings for her?' 'But she's dead!' Another part of his mind argued. 'I don't want to die! I can't be with her!' 'But the jewel… When you find it you can bring her back to life. Then you can be happy and live in peace with her…'

The half-demon's ears twitched at the sound coming from the ground. 'Kagome? What's she doing up?' He watched as the girl looked around the clearing, then walk into the forest. "What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha muttered. "I swear sometimes I think this girls got a death wish! She knows that wondering around at night is dangerous!" With that he leaped down from his perch and followed after her.

He walked for what seemed like forever, but he still hadn't run into her yet. 'How the hell did she cover so much ground?' Inuyasha paused as he heard voices ahead of him. He recognized one as Kagome and the other was… "Naraku…" He ran to the edge of the clearing, trying not to make a sound. As he got closer he heard the conversation, but sincerely wished he hadn't.

"You love him my pet…" Naraku's harsh laughter rang through the clearing. "I warned you about getting in to deep, it clouds your judgment… I think I'll have to remove that little distraction…"

Tears ran down the girl's face. "NO! Please don't hurt him! Please! I'll do as you ask! I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him!"

The demon chuckled darkly. "Are you willing to beg? To get down on your hands and knees and plead for me to spare his life?" He stared at her expectantly, a smirk on his pale face. "Well?"

She looked at him tears still leaking from her; then dropped to her knees bending forward so her head was touching the ground. "Please…" She whispered. "I beg you, don't harm him. Don't hurt Inuyasha…"

"Louder, my pet. I can't hear you…"

"I'm begging you…" She said much louder. "Don't hurt Inuyasha. Don't kill him! Please! I'll do whatever you wish, as long as you don't harm him…master…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. 'Kagome, working for Naraku? No it can't be! I won't believe it!' "NARAKU!" The hanyou leaped from the forest and into the clearing.

"Ah…Inuyasha. We were just talking about you, weren't we my pet?" He looked at the girl who had edged behind him. "Aw, shy are we? Well that won't do!" In one swift motion he grabbed the girls arm and yanked her in front of him. She fell of the cold grass and lie there unmoving. "Get up." Naraku spoke quietly. But the girl wouldn't move, she just lay there with only the rise and fall of her torso to tell Inuyasha that she was still alive. "I said get up." His words weren't loud nor were they harsh, merely demanding, but the girl didn't budge.

The inu-hanyou could tell that Naraku was loosing his temper. "Kagome please get up…" His voice was quiet and pleading. He watched as the girl slowly lifted her head and stared at him with blank eyes, all her normal sparkle gone. They were red and puffy from crying, glittering with unshed tears. Her skin was paler than normal and wet with salty tears. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the broken looking girl in front of him. 'How could I let this happen… This is all my fault…' "Kagome…?" She was jerked back upward by a large pale hand that latched onto her hair. The girl didn't cry out, no more tears left her eyes…she just looked at the silver-haired boy in front of her.

"Now my pet…" Naraku cooed in her ear. "How about you greet our guest, my dear?" His voice was soft and sensual, sending shivers up Inuyasha's spine.

The amber-eyed hanyou couldn't take it anymore. "GET OFF OF HER!" He lunged at the other hanyou, swiping at him with his claws. Naraku jumped back, dropping Kagome to the ground in the process. She landed with a sickening thud, and Inuyasha was at her side in a moment. He gently helped her to sit up. "Are you ok?" No answer came. "Kagome? Kagome!" She just stared at him, eyes blank. She slowly got up and pulled herself away from him. She looked down at the still kneeling figure and stared back at her. She let out a small sad smile, and for a brief moment the light touched her eyes and her sparkle was back. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone and her eyes went back to the unfeeling blankness that was so unlike her.

"Kagome…" Naraku called to her. "Come here my sweet." Kagome tore her eyes away from the beautiful amber eyes and turned to face her master's cold crimson eyes. "Come here girl." For the first time since of the beginning of the encounter, Naraku's voice was harsh and commanding. He sounded deadly, yet she didn't move. She turned back to Inuyasha who was still on the ground. Her eyes held an apology as she kneeled next to him and placed a small white hand on his cheek. She was there for an instant before she pulled away from him and took a few shaky steps toward Naraku. "Kagome. No Kagome... Please…" She didn't look back she just kept walking.

When she reached Naraku, his evil smile grew. He wrapped an arm around her as he said, "Good girl. That's my pet." She didn't look at him; her eyes were fix at the ground.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called out almost begging her to yell "Gotcha!" and come running back to him.

Naraku laughed and shook his head. "You haven't clued in yet? She's mine Inuyasha. She has always been mine. You will never have her. She doesn't love you. She has been helping me from the start! And you were a fool to think anything else! But if you don't believe me you may ask her yourself…"

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He could feel tears trying to make it past the barrier he had put up. 'It can't be true! It just can't be! Kagome would never do that to me! But…then why did she go to him? Why…?' "Kagome?" His voice was soft and full of pain. "Please tell me it isn't true… Please Kagome…tell me it isn't true…" He forced back the tears still threatening to fall.

Kagome looked up, her eyes blank. No tears fell, in fact her face held no emotion. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's true. It's all true…"

Author's Note: Well I got Micro-Word… :crickets are the only thing making noise: Umm… Oh the cliffie! Yea… It's payback Ash! For all your stinking cliffies! So to you I say… MUAHAHAHAHA:sticks tongue out: hehehe!

Ok…yea. I know I said that I would update O:M first, but I just had to write this chappie! I promise that I will get that story done before next Christmas! Heh heh. Yea. Probably before so no hurting me!

So yea…I'll update as soon as I can!

Suaru


	15. Silver Scars

Chapter 15:

Silver Scars

Hello again! Hope you all enjoyed the cliffie in the last chappie! Well in this chappie you get to find out what is going on….sorta. Hey! I'm not gonna give it all away! But you get a lot of sweet flashbacks in this chappie! YAY! Well I won't bore you any longer, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing! So HA! You can't sue me, you can't sue me:sticks tongue out at lawyers: But I do own Sakura! So please don't use her without my permission!

His voice was soft and full of pain. "Please tell me it isn't true… Please Kagome…tell me it isn't true…" He forced back the tears still threatening to fall.

Kagome looked up, her eyes blank. No tears fell, in fact her face held no emotion. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it's true. It's all true…"

The hanyou felt his heart crack. NO! It can't be! It just can't be true…. He sat on the cold ground, eyes blank. He couldn't believe it, how could sweet gentle Kagome do this? How? How could she betray them…betray him? His demon side screamed at him, calling for her death. Demanding to sink claws into that delicate pale neck of hers, demanding to make her suffer, make her bleed. How his demon half wanted to hear her cry out in pain, see her tears mix with the blood that he made her spill.

"Have we gotten through that thick head of yours yet half-breed?" A cold chuckle escaped Naraku's lips. "She is mine. And she will always be mine. My little pet. She doesn't care for you…"

"That's not true." A low voice responded. The girl looked at her master, brown eyes blazing. "Go away."

Anyone else would have been terrified of the girl, but Naraku just laughed harder. "Very well my dear, but don't forget about your…obligations tonight." He gave her one last smirk before disappearing in a cloud of miasma. Kagome sighed with relief and collapsed, holding herself tight.

Inuyasha slowly got up and walked toward her. Kneeling beside her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "Why Kagome? Why didn't you tell me?" He heard her stifle a sob making him hold her tighter.

"I just couldn't… He would have…have…" She didn't finish it, instead she snuggle closer to the hanyou. He pulled her into his lap and buried his nose into her hair breathing in her scent. 'Everything's gonna be alright…' He chanted over and over again in his mind. 'Everything will work out just fine. Kagome back with me and I'll keep that sick bastard away from her…' Memories of them together played through his mind.

Flashback

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Her eyes were full of worry. He could see the unshed tears in them.

"No…" The hanyou mumble, turning his head away from the raven-haired girl, unable to take the tears. "Kagome?" He paused, unsure how to go on. "Why…why were you crying?"

He heard her gasp slightly and whisper, "Back in the other room?" She stopped for a moment; she seemed to be thinking. "Because I thought I was going to loose you… I thought you were going to die…" Her voice was full of emotion. Sadness. Worry. Fear.

The hanyou didn't know what to think. "You shed tears for me…" He whispered. "Cried for me…" No one had ever done that since his mother died. "Kagome? If it's not too much trouble, could I lie on your lap?" He turned to face her. The hanyou almost smiled when he saw her nod in response. He felt her shift her position next to his lying form. Gentle hands lifted his head and placed it on a warm lap.

"How do you feel? A little better than before?"

Inuyasha could feel fingers run themselves through his jet-black hair. He closed his deep violet eyes and sigh. "Yes…" His voice was just above a whisper. Taking a deep breath he snuggled a little closer to the girl. "Kagome… You smell kinda nice…."

"Ok that does it! You made a point of saying before that you couldn't stand my scent!" Her voice was full of surprise. Shock really.

"I did…" He breathed. It was so nice just being on her lap. He felt warm…almost loved…. "But I was lying…"

(A/N: If you didn't get that Inuyasha was human.)

End Flashback

That was the first time anyone except his mother had cried for him. That was the first time he let anyone see him human. The first time he realized that maybe caring for someone wasn't a bad thing. That maybe letting someone care for you wasn't a weakness but a strength. But he threw those thoughts away back then. Dismissed them, and went back to being guarded.

He looked at the girl he was still holding. He could smell the salty tears and hear her little whimpers. He heard her whispering, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" over and over again. His heart continued to crack. She had softened him up. On the inside at least. She was the only person stubborn enough to stick with him.

"Kagome it's ok… Don't cry. I'm right here…everything's gonna be alright…" He felt her push him away. She knelt on the ground back turned to him. The hanyou reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, only to have it shrugged away.

"You idiot…" Her words were faint. "Nothing's gonna be alright. Ever. Naraku spoke the truth. I'm his and I have to carry out his orders. I have no choice…"

"What? Kagome don't be stupid!"

Flashback

"Kagome I have no choice!" The hanyou was frustrated. "I can't master the sword and I refuse to let my demon blood master me! I could have hurt any one of you! I could have killed you!" He hated hurting her like this. He hated seeing the tears flow down her cheeks. But what could he do? He had slaughtered them! They may have been bandits but they were still people!

"Don't be such an idiot!" She cried out, flinging her arms around his waist and pulling him close. "You always have a choice and don't anyone tell you other wise! There is always a way… But you just can't give up…"

"But Kagome… we have tried everything. There's no other way, I have to end it before I hurt someone else…"

"I swear to God if you do it then I'll kill myself too! I mean it!" She grabbed onto his gi and shook him a little, sobbing.

"Shhh….ok. I won't. We'll think of something else. "He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Just calm down… You know I hate it when you cry….

(A/N: I made all that up. It's set in the time when Inuyasha turned into a full demon and killed a bunch of people. The eps with the moth demon guy…)

End Flashback

"Kagome look at me." He tried to turn her, but she moved. He tried again and again it didn't work. The hanyou was getting frustrated. "Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Kagome… Please tell me what the hell is going on…"

"I can't!" She cried out desperately. "I don't have a choice! None! I have to do it! I have to do it before it's too late!" She wretched herself out of his gripped and began running. He quickly shot after, holding her tight from behind as she struggled to break free. "Let me go! I have to leave! He needs me! He needs me! I have to go! I have no choice!"

'What the hell has he done to her?" Kagome fought against him, kicking and struggling. "Shut up! You told me once never to let anyone tell me I don't have a choice! You said that I always have one, that there's always a way! We can get through this!"

Suddenly a force hit Inuyasha on his side and ripped him away from Kagome. He landed several feet away with a loud thud. Slowly sitting up he looked for the girl that used to be in his arms. She was on the ground, staring at the man in front of her that was standing where he used to be. "NARAKU! You bastard! Get away from her!" The evil hanyou turned to face him. He held his hand out in front of him and mumbled something that even Inuyasha's ears couldn't pick up. Suddenly a wave of ice seemed to sweep through his body freezing his limbs into place. "What the fuck?"

Naraku chuckled at the other hanyou. "Fool you won't move from that spot no matter how hard you try! Now pet. You know what to do. I shall enjoy this bit of entertainment I'm sure…." A black bow and arrow appeared in the girl's hands. Nodding at her master she then turned to the frozen boy. She notched the arrow and drew the bow, aiming at the hanyou's heart.

Inuyasha looked at her in horror. 'What the hell?' "Kagome don't do this…"

"Inu… I don't love you. I never did. And now it's time that we part. Good-bye Inuyasha…" Wind blew through the clearing, making Kagome's hair fly behind her and revealing her pale neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened at what he saw or more importantly, what he didn't see….

Flashback

Inuyasha quietly walked into the room. The girl was sleeping in her bed, hair all around her. The hanyou couldn't help but gaze at her pale slender neck and partly exposed chest. Her skin was so smooth and unmarked. She shifted position, exposing her side of her throat. His eyes widened. Two scars flowed from under her ear to her collarbone. "No…" he breathed. He ran two fingers along the marks, remembering how they got there. How he had slashed at the girl in front of him and almost killed her…

She groaned a little and slowly opened her eyes. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"How could you not tell me?" His quiet voice sounded angry and hurt, it was laced with slight guilt.

Kagome sat up and looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "The scars! How could you keep something like that from me?" He growled again when her eyes kept the look of complete confusion. He roughly grabbed he wrist and dragged her to the bathroom. Bringing her in front of the mirror the hanyou pointed at her neck. "Those scars…."

The girl's eyes widened. She quickly covered the scars with her hand. "I'm sorry!" She spun around to face him, tears in her eyes. "It's just that I didn't want you feel any worst that you were already! I didn't want you to hurt anymore! And…"

"Kagome!" He cut her off. "You don't get it! You don't know what the means! A demon gives that make to his/her intended!"

"Wha?" Her voice trailed off and silence consumed them. Kagome looked in the mirror again, moving her hair away to get a better look at the scars. Inuyasha just watched as she ran her delicate fingers along the thin scars. Her lips curled into a small smile. "It's ok…"

"Huh?" Now Inuyasha was lost. "What's ok?"

"The scars… To tell you the truth I really don't mind."

"What? Don't you get it? This marks us as intended mates! There's a way to remove it but that's painful! We-" A hand covering his mouth cut him off.

"Inuyasha… it's OK! I don't care! It'll keep Koga from bugging me right?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. It would keep Koga away after he saw them.

"But... Are you sure?" He asked quietly after he removed her hand from his mouth. He couldn't help but feel guilty, marking her without her permission. He was full demon and not really in his right mind, but still…

"Yes…very sure." A faint glow appeared around the scars. Inuyasha watched in amazement as they turned from a light pink to shinning silver. He looked at Kagome but she didn't seem to notice.

'It must have done that because of her acceptance…' "But how could I not have noticed before?" He looked at Kagome as she shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Well, I kinda put some stuff on them to cover them up…."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Kagome, could you keep doing that? It's not 'cause I don't care about you or anything like that!' He quickly assured her as he saw tears start to well up in her eyes again. "It would just be too much explaining…"

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok…I understand…" She let go of him and walked into her room. He followed her and just watched as she put some powdery stuff on her neck. "There. All done."

"But I can still see them."

"Inuyasha, you can't possibly see them! They're completely gone!"

Inuyasha looked again and sure enough there were the two scars. "Mates will always be able to see their marks." His mother's voice rose from his thoughts. 'That's right I remember asking her about them…' "It's ok Kagome, I can only see it because I'm the one that made the marks…" 'And I couldn't before because you didn't accept them, or know what they mean…' Kagome smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"We should probably get back to sleep…"

"Yea… 'Night Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha. Sweet dreams." And as Inuyasha walked to his room he couldn't help but think back to the kiss they had shared a few days before. 'Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought…' Inuyasha smile grew as he lay in bed and closed his eyes. 'Yea…maybe this will work out for the better…'

(A/N: This is from part of the week they spent together that I didn't tell you guys about.)

End Flashback

"BITCH!" Inuyasha saw the girl's eyes widen in shock. "You're not Kagome! Who are you? What the hell do you want?"

"I knew it! I knew you didn't care!" She drew the bow tighter. "You ass! How could you come up with such lies?" He saw tears roll down her cheeks, but this time there was no pity in his eyes.

"Then where's the mark?" Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk when he saw "Kagome's" glaring face turn to one of confusion. "That's what I thought. You know Naraku…" He turned his head to look at the other man, if you could call him that. "You're getting rusty. I mean 50 years ago you pulled it off, shouldn't someone get better over time?" He let out a small chuckle.

Naraku stared at the hanyou in shock. 'Mark? What is he saying? He's marked the girl?' He quickly regained his composure and gave his prisoner an evil smirk. "You're not as dumb as you look, Inuyasha. But it doesn't really matter, there's nothing you can do to prevent your death…" He gestured for the girl to continue.

Inuyasha could only watch as Kagome's look-alike aimed the arrow at him. Her face held an evil smirk to match that of her master. The bow was drawn tighter, the arrow was released…. Amber eyes closed waitiing for pain to consume him, but it never came. (A/N: DUH!) He opened one eye then the other. There was a girl in front of him. He could see her he light hair flowing down past her shoulders. "Sakura?" She turned around and gave him a cocky smile.

"The one and only!" She then turned back to Naraku. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Sakura reached behind her and pulled her two swords out of their sheaths. "Now who are you?"

"Now, now, now…. You of all people should know who I am, Sakura…"

Sakura's cocky smile quickly faded and turned into a look of pure hatred. "You!" She lunged at Naraku, trying to slice him open. The hanyou dodged, but his concentration was broken. Inuyasha felt his limbs loosen. With a burst of energy he broke through the seal that held him in place. "Thank Kami…" He unsheathed his sword and turned on Naraku. "Time to die you bastard! Windscar!" The attack ripped through the ground and headed toward the other hanyou.

"Somehow I don't think so…" A barrier blocked it. Miasma consumed his body and carried him into the sky. But as he disappeared his voice echoed throughout the clearing. "But don't forget Inuyasha… The girl is still gone, and in danger. But will you find her in time?" His cold deathly chuckles boomed through the clearing, but were not loud enough to cover up Inuyasha's long string of curses and death threats…

Author's Note: Aw another wonderful cliffie! The sound of death threats in the air:skips happily away from the swarming mob: hehehe! I'm so evil! I know! This is for you Chel! 'Cause I know how much you love my cliffies! And Ash! The one who got me hooked!

I'll update soon, but after I update You Don't Know Me! People have been bugging me to get that chappie up so I'll get it done soon! Now go review! Love to all my readers! Oh and before I forget I edited the first chappie of this story so if you could read and review that it would be great! I'll be fixing the first bunch of chappies slowly, but yea… REVIEW!

Suaru


	16. Author's Note

Ok…don't get excited or anything cuz this is just a little author note. I am having some really bad writer's block and I can't write a thing! Everything is coming out all wrong and yea…. I'm sure you guys don't wanna listen to me rant, but anyway I'm not gonna be able to update for a little while. Sorry! I promise to all of you that as soon as my muse comes back from vacation (and after I beat her up for leaving) as get on the computer and type until my fingers fall off. Well maybe not that long but I'll work on it!

Again I'm really sorry!

Love to all my wonderful readers!

Suaru


End file.
